My Little Pony: El Extranjero
by ToxCran
Summary: Un nuevo mal amenaza con robar toda la magia de Equestria y la destruccion de las princesas solares pero llega una ayuda desde otra dimension quien tambien resulta un viejo amor de celestia, solo que èl no lo recuerda.
1. RECIBIMIENTO

CAPITULO 1: RECIBIMIENTO

_Ciudad Sebring 6 años después de la infección….. Día 2189 de la aislación… _

-Lo que me faltaba, estar en el edificio utopía plagado de Blizahargord-. Dijo un joven que corría por su vida escaleras arriba.

Era perseguido por lo que parecía una jauría de criaturas cuadrúpedas; con afiladas garras, las cabezas casi humanas por lo deformadas que estaban y con dientes que sobresalían de sus hocicos al igual que sus lenguas que colgaban. De proporciones casi parecidas a las de un león, sin contar la cola, la cual estaba cubierta de púas afiladas. Ya que tenia el ancho de la cola de un caimán, pero era muy larga y flexible al movimiento; tal como el de la serpiente. Su cuerpo no presentaba indicios de tener piel alguna, por lo que la carne estaba descubierta y fácilmente se podía ver sus columnas vertebrales y costillas, que eran un poco más grandes a diferencia de su cuerpo.

-Tengo que llegar a el helipuerto pero no dejar que estos mal nacidos lleguen a zona mas abierta me serán mas difícil de liquidar y para ellos seria presa fácil- se detuvo en subir las escaleras y tomo rápidamente uno de los extintores que ya hacia colgando en la paredes con un letrero -encaso de incendio rompa el cristal. Que te den! Necesito un incendio- atraviesa el cristal con sus manos sin impórtale el daño que se infringió tomo el extintor de color rojo vivo y lo arrojo hacia las creaturas. Una de ellas atrapa el extintor con la cola manteniéndola envuelta mientras seguía subiendo. -Perfecto imbécil. Justo lo que quería- con una sonrisa en su cara. Saca una Glock 45 de su funda que estaba a un lado derecho de su cadera. Apuntando fijo hacia la criatura que contenía envuelto el trozo de metal rojo entre su cola hace un disparo llegando directo y preciso contra la cola atravesando toda la carne e impactando contra el metal del extintor.

Causando una explosión lo suficiente para llevarse consigo a las creaturas haciéndolas caer hacia el vacio -con eso dejaran de molestar por un rato .. Será mejor apresurarme- el joven muchacho sube rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar frente de una puerta y antes de atravesarla desenfunda su arma y gira la manilla lentamente con una mano mientras que con la otra apunta su arma preparado para lo que este esperando hacia el otro lado. con un movimiento rápido golpea la puerta para acceder hacia el exterior moviéndose rápido y sin bajar la guardia revisa la zona para confirmar que esta solo en la oscuridad de la ciudad provocada por nubes negras que impedían el paso de la luz del sol o la luna, nada mas se escuchaba el sonido del viento soplando fuerte y la ciudad iluminada por la luces de la calles sin saber si es el día o la noche el joven al confirmar su soledad tan solo se relaja.

-que alivio por fin un tiempo de calma pero debo apurarme creo que comenzara a llover- guardando su arma en su lugar para luego acercase a una motocicleta que lo estaba esperando en el centro de una gran "H" pintada en el suelo.

El joven reviso un compartimiento secreto que estaba en la parte del asiento allí dentro se encontraba un maletín metálico que presentaba señales de garras -bueno sigue aquí.. Todo bien.. es mejor marchase a la base- el joven sube a su vehículo de dos ruedas. Encendiendo el motor provocando que hiciera un fuerte ruido y luego lo dejo haciendo un suave ronroneo -¡aaaww yeah..! Siempre dispuesta ¿Verdad bebe? jeje- cuando esta dispuesto a retirarse del lugar de la nada cae del cielo un ser de apariencia humana pero de un gran tamaño al ponerse de pie, usando una gabardina pero sin mangas, dejando ver unos brazos bien tonificados, su rostro tapado por una capucha que no deja al descubierto sus ojos, con pantalones de un material liviano ya que el viento hacia que el genero del pantalón se le pegara a las piernas y estaba completamente descalzo.

"¿Que hace un en la zona "Amarrilla" de la ciudad?." se dijo en sus pensamiento confundido de repente otro de esas colosales seres apareció cayendo detrás del joven -¿que mierda… otro?- el joven no pierde tiempo y comienza moverse con su vehículo alejándose rápidamente pero las dos grandes cuerpos persiguen al muchacho casi a la misma velocidad que su vehículo. Al percatarse que lo seguían aumenta la velocidad hacia el final del helipuerto sin dudarlo salta hacia el otro edificio observando hacia atrás que los seres lo quedan observando y luego reviso hacia abajo era una gran altura pero no le importo miro por unos segundos mas, que para el fueron horas recordando los años vivos en esta ciudad que solía llamar hogar.

"seis años…. Ya se cumplen seis años desde…" antes de que pudiera llegar al otro edificio un ruido fuerte que el pudo reconocer como el sonido de un rifle se escucho por debajo de el. en ese momento una bala le atraviesa su pecho haciendo perder su concentración y provocando que soltara la motocicleta y así caer hacia el suelo -maldición… como no… me percate..- el joven comienza a caer precipitadamente sin poder detenerse su visión comenzó a ser borrosa apenas podía notar el pavimento de las calles y la luces de la ciudad no ayudaban mucho el joven podía jurar que entre mas ser acercaba al suelo las luces eras mas y mas luminosas hasta que finalmente el joven no resistió mas y se desmayo.

_Canterlot, Equestria en la apertura de invierno_

Dentro de un gran castillo se podía oír la voz a todo pulmón y emociona de una joven alicorn de un color azul oscuro, con un cabello brillante como una supernova con movimientos suaves y ondulados al igual que su cola en sus flancos se podían ver una mancha oscura con un medio cirulo blanco perfectamente se podría representar como noche de media luna unas alas majestuosas que alzaba con mucho esplendor por la emoción que tenia. en su cabeza un gran cuerno que brilla con un resplandor de color azul provocando que levitara una taza de chocolate caliente recién preparado con malvavisco que flotaban en el chocolate –Que emoción..! Que emoción! Adoro esta época del año. Deprisa Tia nos perderemos los primeros copos de nieve-.

-Ya voy Lulu. No hay razón de tanta prisa, aun falta un poco de tiempo querida hermana- se escuchaba la voz de al parecer una presencia mas adulta con un tono suave y pasiva quien seguía a la alicorn azul hacia un balcón donde se detuvieron a observar el cielo a la esperar de los copos de nieve -bien Tia has tu parte para yo por hacer la mía!- dijo la entusiasmada alicorn quien observaba a su hermana que al igual que ella también era una alicorn pero de aspecto diferente siendo un poco mas grande en tamaño, de piel blanca su cabello al igual que la alicorn azul hacia movimientos suaves y ondulados pero el color de su pelo podría identificarse como aurora boreal de múltiples colores también tenia un dibujo en sus flancos pero a diferencia de su hermana ella tenia un gran sol.

-Muy bien Lulu comencemos, que llegue el invierno de una vez-. La alicorn de color blanco comienza a hacer brillar su cuerno de un resplandor blanco entonces el sol comenzó a descender la alicorn de color azul en ese momento también utilizo su cuerno y para elevar la luna con el brillo de las estrellas y así dar paso a la noche -ahora que los pegasos hagan los suyo y rápido- dijo la alicorn azul con un tono de impaciencia.

-vaya hermanita si que estas emociona por la apertura del inverno- le dijo la alicorn blanca mientras sonreía al ver a su hermana por la emoción.

-¿y como no estarlo Tia?. han pasado años desde que .. bueno.. ya sabes..- decía cuando echa sus orejas hacia atrás y fija su mira al suelo recordando un triste paso de su vida cuando sintió la ala de su hermana que la cubría alrededor suyo y le sonría con calma en su rostro, como diciéndole. "tranquila, todo esta bien". La joven alicorn calmada de su inquietud mira hacia el cielo con felicidad.

En cielo de la noche volaban lo que parecía ser caballos con alas de múltiples colores, estos felices equinos voladores también conocidos como pegasos volaban de un lado a otro con prisa tomando las nubes con sus pezuñas y moviéndolas, juntando las nubes una tras otra hasta lograban crear nubes un poco mas grandes una ves que tenían las nubes suficientes los pegasos comenzaron a agitarlas provocando la liberación de los pequeños copos de nieve que caían delicadamente hacia el suelo.

Las hermanas alicorn que miraban encantadas como los copos de nieve cubrían todo el suelo de su jardín y al mirar hacia el horizonte se podía ver como una tela blanca con la luz de la luna les otorgaba un hermoso paisaje. La alicorn blanca usando el poder de su cuerno acerca una bufanda de color blanco crema con rayas amarillas y la pone alrededor del cuello de su hermana de igual modo acerca otra bufanda pero esta de color azul oscuro con rayas celestes y la pone alrededor de su cuello.

Todo parecía ir en calma el invierno había iniciado sin retrasos y las hermanas disfrutan del espectáculo, la Alicorn azul le dio un sorbo a su taza cuando se percato de extraño fenómeno que ocurría con las nubes.

Las nubes comenzaron a separarse por si solas sin la influencia de los pegasos que miraban atónitos como formaban un gran anillo por encima de sus cabezas luego en todo el espacio que había dejado donde no cae nieve comenzó a liberar una luz hacia el suelo que se hacia mas y mas brillante pero también provocaba que la nieve callera mas rápido ocasionando una tormenta. Los pegasos atemorizados se retiran del lugar buscado refugio mientras que las hermanas alicorn miraban desde su balcón extrañadas por lo que sucedía.

-¿Tia que esta pasando?- pregunto la joven alicorn preocupada a su hermana quien no dejaba de mirar el extraño fenómeno sin tener respuesta. -¿Tia?-.

La alicorn blanca siguió mirando hasta que noto dentro de ese anillo que comienzo a soltar una luz más fuerte en el centro y luego dejo caer un cuerpo que ella pudo casi distinguir a pesar de la fuerte tormenta que se estaba provocando.

"¿acaso eso es un...Humano?" se pregunto mientras miraba como caiga el cuerpo tratando de creer lo que estaba viendo –Lulu espérame aquí ya vuelvo- antes de que su hermana menor pudiera decir algo ella ya había emprendido vuelo hacia el cuerpo arrojado por la luz.

-Tia espera Puede ser peligroso!- la joven alicorn solo observo como su hermana se alejaba y preocupada sin saber que hacer -oh cielo… oh cielos… Hermana por favor ten cuidado-

[Hey... Despierta... ¡Vamos imbécil!... abre tus ojos…. y levántate...] se escuchaba la voz seca y ronca de un ser

-¿que….que ah sucedido?.. aaahh! Mi pecho- el joven se puede percatar de una gran mancha roja que no dejaba de extenderse por toda su playera blanca dejando en el piso un charco de su sangre –mierda… ¿pero esto debió…?- el joven comienza a toser sangre y a volver a desmayarse.

[¡NO!... ni lo pienses idiota…. Levántate] otra ves esa voz hablo era obvio para el joven que provenía de su cabeza.

-bien… eh superado… situaciones peores- el joven trata de ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad pero lo logra su herida no dejaba de sangrar y el muchacho se mareaba mas y mas -¿Dónde… donde esta mi motocicleta?... mas aun… ¿Dónde estoy?... esto no parece ser Sebring- se pregunto preocupado el joven al no reconocer el lugar, estaba parado sobre lo que parecía ser pasto y una luz que lo iluminaba desde arriba sin dejarlo poder ver a su alrededor.

[Concéntrate… busca en tu bolsillo] le dijo la voz. Entonces el joven revisa sus bolsillos hasta encontrar un pequeño objeto de color negro hecho de plástico. El joven pudo reconocer el objeto que era para llamar a su motocicleta presionando un botón de color verde que no dejaba de parpadear.

-espero… que este… cerca- entonces el ruido familiar de un motor comenzó acercarse en dirección al joven apareciendo entre la oscuridad su motocicleta. Entrando al circulo que era iluminado desde el cielo. Cuando su motocicleta ya estaba frente suyo el joven se acerco tambaleándose con una mano evitando el sangrado. entonces en el momento que toco su vehículo la luz desaparece y se hace presente la fuerte tormenta de nieve dejando al joven inquietado.

-Nieve?... no a nevado en Sebring… durante años definitivamente … ya no estoy en mi ciudad- el joven observaba con desconcertó la tormenta que estaba a su alrededor –no… debe ser… otra pesadilla…aagh- el muchacho cae de rodillas al sentir cada ves mas el dolor en su pecho.

[No… no es un sueño…. Es real…ahora busca el maletín….esa bala esta contaminada] le respondió la voz en su cabeza.

-Mi maletín…- abriendo el compartimiento secreto de su motocicleta y saca de allí su maletín.

[Mocoso… no estamos solos] le advirtió la voz

El joven saca en una de las alforjas de su motocicleta un arma de un tamaño un poco mas grande que su Glock pero que solo le proporcionaba seis tiros a pesar de eso era un arma de gran poder.

[La Magnum 44?... y me dices salvaje a mi] le dijo la voz con un tono burlesco

comienza a buscar las respectivas balas que iban con el arma y cargarla para prepararse contra lo que se este acercando. Comenzó a cargar su revolver pero con el dolor y el agotamiento sus manos temblaban haciendo que algunas balas se le soltaran de los dedos pero finalmente cargo su arma y se pone en guardia difícilmente tratando de ponerse en pie.

Entonces se hace presente entre la tormenta la figura de un animal de cuatro patas, el joven apunto fijo hacia figura que se acercaba mas y mas hasta quedar frente a frente en donde se vieron las caras claramente.

-eso es un… es un…- el muchacho quedo en maravillado por el animal que tenia en frente era un equino, pero muy diferente a los de su mundo, sabia exactamente que era por los libros que leía -¿una alicorn?... no son... no son reales -.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos el joven vio los ojos exóticos de color violeta que mostraba en sus iris no era normal un color así en un caballo pero ella no era un caballo normal y común es mas para el joven esta creatura es solo un ser de fantasía que se escribía en libros de mitología o se habla en cuentos de hada.

[¡NOO... ELLA NO... DETRÁS DE TI!] le grito la voz muy exaltado

Entonces el joven se voltea para estar frente a un par de ojos color rojo que lo miraban fijamente con una mira amenazadora y penetrante dispuesto a matar.

-¿que caraj...?- comenzó a sentirse amenazado por esa otra creatura

Entonces los ojos hicieron un parpadeo luego un poco humo negro comenzó a dirigirse al rostro del joven provocando que tosiera y por la culpa de la herida que tosiera sangre, la creatura se levanto ante el siendo de un gran tamaño con unas grandes alas y garras afiladas con una gran cola llena de púas la gigantesca creatura inclino un poco la cabeza hacia el joven y soltó un fuerte rugido en todo su rostro.

[Esta lagartija... no sabe... con quien... se esta metiendo] decía desafiante la voz

-un dragón…- susurro luego de ver el rostro de la creatura que lo miraba enojado

La alicorn rápidamente interviene poniéndose entre el dragón y el joven para protegerlo mirando fijamente a la creatura con sus alas extendidas adoptando una postura desafiante y sin miedo ante el, ambos se miraron fijamente pero entonces la creatura se retiro perdiéndose entre la tormenta después de que el dragón se fue. la alicorn se voltea a ver al humano.

-valla… eres una creatura de respeto al parecer… agh..- cae de rodillas débil por la perdida de sangre la alicorn se da cuenta de la condición del joven humano y ser acerca tratando de ayudarlo.

-¿eh?... ¿que pasa?- pregunto el joven al percatarse que el animal se acerco para examinar la herida que tenia en su pecho.

Entonces haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo el joven se levanta ya sus piernas le temblaban y no sentía el frio que la tormenta provocaba a su alrededor, sus pulmones se llenaban dificultando su respiración, cansado y solo teniendo una cosa en mente el poder acabar con el dolor. la alicorn la miraba con mucha tristeza y compasión el como el humano junto a ella hacia un esfuerzo por seguir manteniendo en pie y seguir.

-no hay nada... que creo que puedas hacer... eres realmente... una creatura muy hermosa- le dijo mientras acariciaba por un lado de su hocico.

Tratando de calmarla al fijarse de cómo la alicorn la miraba, podía jurar el joven que sentía lo que la alicorn esta expresando con sus ojos, la cual se dejaba acariciar y se dejo llevar por la caricia por uno segundos hasta que el joven se volvió hacia su motocicleta pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la alicorn la detuvo mordiendo su camisa negra el muchacho se voltio para observar a la alicorn que la seguía mirando con preocupación.

-¿Qué sucede?..- el joven no comprendia porque el animal mostraba preocupación por él.

entonces la alicorn pone una de sus pezuñas delanteras encima de la herida y comienza brillar su cuerno la herida del joven también comienza a brillar, el muchacho podía sentir una sensación indescriptible de tranquilidad de paz de un descanso que calmaba su alma entonces miro fijamente a la divina creatura que lo ayudaba y se percato de que una lagrima recorría su rostro equino cuando el joven iba a poner su mano para acariciarla escucho un fuerte rugido que reconoció en un acto de reflejo aparto a la alicorn a un lado entonces una gran cola de color verde con púas muy afiladas atravesó el pecho del joven lo elevo por el aire agitándolo de un lado a otro y después lo azoto fuerte contra el piso.

La alicorn quedo impactada y horrorizada por tal brutal acto de violencia contra el joven que se dirigió furiosa contra el dragón pero antes de que arremetiera contra él, escucho que el humano tosió y que al parecer seguía respirando débilmente. El dragón aprovecho la distracción de la alicorn para atacarla con sus garras pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo una bola de energía azul oscuro impacto contra el rostro del dragón haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos la alicorn voltio a ver quien lanzo esa bola de energía y era su hermana que venia acompaña por la guardia nocturna aérea.

-Siempre tan distraída hermana- le dijo su hermana menor con una sonrisa mientras que se disponía a atacar al dragón -será mejor que te apresures ayudar al humano- entonces la joven alicorn volvió atacar al dragón y sus guardianes fuertemente golpeaban a la vez el cuello del dragón para hacerlo retroceder.

La alicorn blanca no perdió tiempo y fue hacia el humano pero vio que él ya estaba de pie nuevamente dirigiéndose a su extraño carruaje de dos ruedas examinándola como si buscara algo hasta que lo encontró un maletín aparentemente de metal que procedió a abrir de una manera extraña y al parecer juro ver que le estaba hablando entonces el maletín se abre el humano cae sentado apoyando su espalda contra su carruaje momento que la alicorn reacciona para ir ayudarlo.

El joven ve como la alicorn se acerca pero no le toma importancia de su maletín saca un pequeño frasco con líquido azul en su interior después saca una jeringa y lo llena con el contenido del frasco ya hecho se inyecta fuerte en el brazo del líquido.

-listo... un problema menos... ahora solo queda la bala...- el joven trata de sacar otro frasco que contiene un líquido verde pero debido al cansancio no soporta más y se desmaya.

Continuara...


	2. TIERRAS LEJANAS

CAPITULO 2: TIERRAS LEJANAS

-¡Asesino!... ¡Eres un maldito asesino!- gritaban voces en la oscuridad de una habitación  
>La habitación se encontraba en ruinas con los muebles destrozados y manchados de sangre al igual que las paredes que también tenían el papel tapiz rasgado y enmarañado no se podía ver el techo ya que no había. Solo era un oscuro vacío negro de las cuales provenían las voces. en el centro de la habitación se encontraba un joven sentado el suelo en posición fetal tratando de ignorar las voces que lo atormentaban.<p>

-No fue mi intención...- respondió el joven entre lagrimas abrazando a si mismo.

-Prometiste que… nada me pasaría- dijo la voz de un niño.

-Lo intente.. Te juro que lo intente- le contesto avergonzado tratando de ocultar se rostro.

Entre la oscuridad se escuchaban los pasos de alguien que se acercan hacia él. Revelando la identidad de una joven, se pone enfrente del degradado muchacho que se lamentaba en llantos. La figura femenina se acerca más que dando sólo en centímetros sin hacer otro movimiento le quedo mirando unos segundos hasta que procediera a hablar.

-me dijiste… que jamás me abandonarías- hablo la joven.

Él al escuchar esa voz reacciona, levanta su mirada y se pone de pie mirándola tratando de creer lo que ve. Entonces un sentimiento de culpabilidad inunda su mente sintiéndose peor que antes.

-¿Por que me abandonaste?- le pregunto la joven en modo de reprochó.

-Lo.. Lo siento.. No pensé que eso pasaría- trataba de acercarse hacia la muchacha para abrazarla pero cuando lo intenta atraviesa su cuerpo como si fuera un fantasma y de tal manera la joven desaparece.

Quedo sólo en la oscuridad hasta que desde el suelo de la habitación se escuchan golpes como si alguien o algo tratasen de salir. Entonces un cuerpo maltratado con múltiples heridas dando a pensar que debería estar muerto emerge del piso destrozándolo y mirando a él ansioso como si lo estuviera esperando.

-Eres uno de nosotros... ven es hora- su voz era aguda y seca

El joven cae de espaldas por el susto oportunidad que la criatura toma para agarrarlo por las piernas y llevárselo por el agujero por el cual salió.  
>-No te resistas...hay mucho de donde comer...- le decía mientras lo arrastraba mas y mas hacia el agujero.<p>

-¡NO, YO NO SOY COMO USTEDES NO SOY PARTE DE USTEDES!- el joven trata de forcejear pero era inútil ya que la creatura no lo soltaba.

-No hay... forma de escapar... no te resistas... sabes que tienes hambre- la criatura jala con fuera al joven hasta tenerlo cara a cara.

-no, por favor suéltame... ¡DEJAME IR!- suplicaba el joven ante el miedo y el horror de la criatura que lo sumergía mas y mas por el agujero.

-no hay escape…- en ultimo intento jala con fuerza hasta que mete por completo al joven hacia el agujero haciéndolo entrar y caer ante un abismo de oscuridad la única salida que había se cierra atrapando al joven en la oscuridad.

El muchacho despierto exaltado de lo que simplemente era una pesadilla y que las voces incriminadoras no se escuchaban, la habitación destrozada no era la misma en la que se encontraba acostado en cama era por mucho muy diferente tenía una decoración de estilo monarca de la alta aristocracia en que los muebles delataban con su diseño antiguo.

[Buenos días... bello durmiente] hablo la voz la que el joven agradeció con un suspiro que fuera la única de escuchar.

[¿Que sucede?... ¿no dormiste bien?...] le pregunto entre burlas.

Sigue observando la habitación y se percata de que su ropa estaba doblada encima de una silla se revisa a sí mismo y sólo se encontraba con sus bóxer negros, la herida de bala tampoco estaba. Recordó haber utilizado el suero para detener el contaminante en su cuerpo, pero no el suero sanador.

[No... no lo usamos... así que debió ser... de la otra forma] aclarando la duda del joven.

Se levanta para examinar la habitación la cual era bastante amplia, sólo contaba con dos puertas una estaba hacia su derecha al lado de la cama mientras que la otra era una puerta doble que estaba al frente, a su izquierda una gran ventana con salida hacia un balcón que dejaba ver la luz del sol cosa que el joven se extraño en su ciudad el sol desapareció ya hace 5 años claramente supo que no estaba en su ciudad, decide revisar la puerta que tiene a su lado y resulto ser que era el baño noto que en el espejo había una nota pegada.

"Seria bueno para ti que te dieras una ducha, me tome la molestia de que mis sirvientes pudieran lavar tu ropa claro esta a excepción de tu ropa interior"

[¿Y bien... quien la escribió?] Pregunto la voz al sentir que el joven dejo de leer.

-No esta firmada- le contesta y luego mira la tina y decide tomarse la ducha y relajarse un poco si no estaba en su ciudad no tendría que preocuparse de las creaturas después buscara las respuesta que necesite.

Luego de sacarse lo único que le quedaba de ropa y entrar a la tina, abrió la llave de agua caliente, el agua cae mojándolo por completo pero el solo se quedo quieto con la mirada triste en el suelo.

[¿Que.. .pasa?] le pregunto la voz.

-¿Que no es obvio?. Al parecer ya no estamos en Sebring- le respondió preocupado.

[¿Y?... ya no tienes de que... preocuparte...ahora puedes estar en paz...] le decía tratando de alegra al joven.

El joven ignora ese último comentario algo molesto ya que ambos sabían las causas que lo unían a la ciudad.

[Bien…. Lo siento… se que tenemos...un deber que cumplir con mucha gente.] Hablo en disculpas.

-ambos sabemos que nada ni nadie puede entrar o salir de la ciudad. Entonces ¿como es que llegamos aquí?- dijo confundido tratando de recordar lo que haya pasado.

[No se... y me llama la curiosidad... los animales... con los que nos encontramos] dijo con mucha curiosidad.

-¿y que tal?, si ni siquiera estamos en nuestro mundo-

[¿Que quieres decir?... ¿Que viajamos... a otra dimensión?...]

-Pues. ¿Que otra explicación hay?, es decir, nunca hubo pruebas concluyentes de que esas clases de animales existieran solo son personajes ficticios en cuentos infantiles-afirmando con seguridad su teoría.

[y bien genio...¿dime como demonios... viajamos en otra dimensión... si no usamos ningún portal dimensional?] Cuestionando con escepticismo el razonamiento del muchacho.

-bueno... yo-pensaba tratando de buscar una respuesta.

[¿y bien?] Volvió a preguntar exigiendo las respuestas.

-Bien no se de acuerdo... fue lo primero que se me ocurrió... no puedo pesar claramente... la ciudad...- hablo molesto golpeando su cabeza con la pared.

[Mira muchacho esta bien... veamos quien vive en este lugar... y buscamos las respuestas necesarias].

Después de ser calmado por la voz en su cabeza, el joven termina de ducharse y sale del baño con la toalla envuelta alrededor de la cintura se percata que encima de la cama había una bandeja con una jarra con leche, pan tostado con mantequilla, huevos fritos y unas cuantas frutas además de un pequeño paquete con otra nota.

[Je!... el servicio es bueno] exclamo la voz.

El joven toma la nota y se dispone a leer, se percato que era la misma letra.

"me tranquiliza el saber que ya desperto, tal ves tenga un poco hambre por favor acepte este humilde desayuno como muestra de mi amistad. Después de que termine lo estaré esperando para aclarar sus dudas.  
>PD: casi se me olvida, les pedí a mis costureros que hicieran un par de ropa interior más para usted. No espera usar la misma ropa interior todos los días ¿o si?".<p>

Después de leer la nota revisa el paquete y en efecto en su interior había un par de ropa interior del mismo diseño del que estaba usando.

[Que lindo... detalle] expreso la voz ante la sorpresa.

-Bien... sea quien sea el que viva aquí es muy amable con los extraño y además también muy sigiloso- mirando la habitación que estaba todo igual.

[Ni yo pude... percatarme]

Sentándose en la cama y acerca la bandeja él, toma la jarra con leche y huele su contenido, el aroma era bastante dulce y agradable para su olfato el joven observa el contenido que sólo era liquido blanco dudando un poco si debía beberlo o no.

[¿Sigues dudando... si todo esto es... real verdad?]

-si- solo dijo con tristeza

[Sea o no sea real... tenemos que seguir adelante]

El joven le vuelve a dar una última olfateada y luego procede a tomarse todo el contenido de la jarra de un sólo sorbo.

[Fondo...fondo... fondo]

Luego se come las rebanadas de pan con los huevos. Cuando termina se dispone a vestirse tomando su ropa que se encontraba en la silla, zapatillas de color negro, unos jeans azul oscuro, una playera blanca y encima una camisa negra como siempre el joven le gusta remangarse las mangas hasta los codos y tener la camisa abierta una vez que termino de vestirse sólo le faltaba sus armas.

[No te preocupes... por eso]

El joven se dirige hacia la puerta doble y cuando las abre se topa con un papel que estaba colgando de una cuerda por el otro lado tenía dibujado una flecha que apuntaba hacia un pasillo con una gran alfombra roja y con ventanas a su derecha.

[Sigue el...camino rojo]

Camino por el pasillo pero comenzó a sentirse observando, además de que también podía escuchar como si mucha gente estuviera susurrando.

[No... no es otra pesadilla... se están... ocultando de nosotros]

El joven trata de ignorar los susurros pero pudo escuchar uno que otro claramente.

-extraño es-

-puede caminar en dos patas-

-¿de donde vendrá?-

-¿Por qué la princesa estará interesada en él?-

-¿crees que sea peligroso?-

El joven sigue avanzado tratando de no tomarles importancia a sus observadores que estaban ocultos en las otras habitaciones. Cuando llego al final del pasillo vio que había otro papel apuntado hacia su derecha y así que siguió avanzado tomándose con flechas que lo guiaban, quien sabe donde, lo más extraño para él, es que no se encontró con ninguna otra persona todos al parecer se ocultaban de él.

Hasta que finalmente quedo frente de dos puertas enormes completamente hechas de oro puro las cuales tenían unos dibujos y uno le resulto un tanto familiar era una alicorn blanca de cabello rosado que sostenía el sol mientras que el otro era un alicorn de azul oscuro con el cabello también azul pero más claro que sostenía la luna.

[Oye... esa yegua que... sostiene el sol... me resulta familiar].

Cuando el joven se disponía a tocar la puerta, se abren por si sola dejándole el camino libre el joven entra en lo que sería un gran salón, en su interior se sorprendió por lo que se encuentra habían dos caballos con las de color blanco portando unas armaduras de oro el joven sabía que esos animales eran conocidos como pegasos. Pero lo que más llamo su atención es que en el centro de esos caballos alados había una escalera que guiaba a un trono dorado, cuyo uso lo estaba ocupando la misma alicorn que conoció en la tormenta de aquella noche.

La alicorn estaba usando una corona con una gema morada en su centro, lucia un gran collar que en su centro tenía la misma gema morada y en sus pezuñas usaba un tipo de herradura dorada.

-Le doy la bienvenido a Canterlot una de mis tierras de Equestria joven humano- hablo la alicorn dejando al joven sin palabras, la voz de la alicorn era suave y calmada.

[Eso... es nuevo]

-Soy la princesa Celestia protectora del día y representante de la armonía que reina en estas tierras- se presento la alicorn mientras desplegaba sus alas.

[¿Así que... celestia eh?].

El muchacho observando por unos momentos a su alrededor sin tomarle mucha importancia al pequeño discurso que le dio la alicorn. Fijándose en los pegasos nuevamente, quienes tenían una mirada seria y decidida. No dejándose impresionar ni intimidar por la presencia de él.

-¿Dónde dijo que estoy exactamente?- preguntando dudoso ante lo dicho por la alicorn.

-En el reino de Equestria habitados por unicornios, pegasos y ponis tierras todos viviendo en armonía con amor y tolerancia-.

[¿Acaso llegamos... a una dimensión... de cuentos infantiles?].

-Y dígame tiene nombre joven humano- pregunto curiosa la alicorn

ahora no habia dudas ante su situación creyendo estar en un mundo en donde los animales pueden hablar y pensar también como un ser humano ,esta cada ves mas convencido de que ya no esta en casa.

-Épsilon... Épsilon Ledger-.

-Épsilon. Que lindo nombre. Bien señor Épsilon ¿tiene alguna idea de cómo llego aquí?-

-esperaba que usted me lo digiera-

-así que no sabe- dijo decepcionada

[Hombre... te das cuenta... que estas... hablando con un animal... tal ves... ni siquiera estamos... en una dimensión... si no drogados]

-¿Entonces usted tampoco sabe por que llegue aquí cierto?- pregunto esperando una respuesta.

-bueno... cuando mi hermana y yo estamos presenciando la apertura de invierno. Ocurrió un extraño fenómeno en las nubes-

-¿que clase de "fenómeno" exactamente?- curioso el muchacho.

-las nubes comenzaron a crear un extraño anillo, luego de eso libero una luz que causo una fuerte tormenta al rato en el centro de esa luz lo vi a usted cayendo-

[Ahora que lo recuerdo...cuando caímos de aquel edificio...me pareció que las luces de las calles estaban mas fuerte... luego de eso... todo se me puso en blanco... hasta que sentí que tocamos tierra]

-¿sabe como puedo volver a mi mundo?-

-Tengo un muy buen aprendiz de magia. Quizás ella pueda ayudarlo-

-¿magia eh... y si son seres mágicos por que no lo hace usted?-

-porque seria una buena oportunidad de que mi fiel aprendiz pudiera controlar mejor sus poderes y a su ves hacer amigos-

Antes de que pudiera responder un caballo de color gris con un cuerno es su cabeza portando también una armadura colocándose al lado del humano hizo una reverencia a su princesa y luego procede hablar.

-su majestad las portadores de la armonía han llegado-

-esplendido hazlas pasar-

-Si su majestad-

[Que bien... entrenado ese chico]

El unicornio gris da el aviso de que dejen pasar a los visitantes. entonces dos caballos normales con armadura escoltaban a un grupo de caballos coloridos; una estaba en vuelvo era de color celeste y su cabello de arcoíris mientras que otra de rosa daba brincos alegremente. luego fijo su mirada las otras cuatro la que lideraba el grupo era una de color lavanda con melena azul oscuro a la excepción de un mechón de una tonalidad purpura y rosa con un cuerno en su cabeza, le seguía una de color naranja de melena rubia usando en su cabeza un sombrero vaquero detrás de ella un caballo de color gris claro de melena ondulado de color indigo al igual que la primera tenía un cuerno en su cabeza quedando por última una de color amarillo de melena rosa con alas pero parece que estaba asustada por la presencia del individuo y trataba de ocultarse detrás de su amiga de cabello ondulado.

-Mi fiel estudiante que bien que hayas llegado y junto con tus amigas-.

-Sabe que siempre puede contar conmigo y los elementos princesa, ¿así que cual es el problema?- le pregunto la poni purpura impaciente.

-Tal vez sea esta cosa- dijo la Pegaso apuntándolo con su pezuña con mirada desafiante.

-Por favor no seas mal educada. Quizás es un invitado de la princesa- hablo la poni naranja mientras jalaba la cola de la arcoíris.

-Sea lo que sea, viste muy bien- señalo la poni de cabello ondulado.

-Me recuerda a un mono... pero sin pelo, cosa que seria raro porque los monos están cubiertos de pelo en todo su cuerpo, pero este solo tiene en la cabeza tal vez sea una nueva raza de monos ¿cierto?, ¿tienes nombres monito? ¿te gusta las fiestas y los pasteles? Te hare una gran fiesta por la existencia de una nueva raza de monos que visten bien- parloteaba la poni rosa mientras se movía de un lado a otro alrededor del humano sin miedo.

-¿Siempre es así?- pregunto el joven mientras la poni rosa estaba mirando fijamente al humano con una gran sonrisa alegre.

-Por desgracia... pero olvida eso. el asunto aquí es usted ¿Quién eres o que eres y que problemas le estas causando a la princesa?- exigio el Pegaso mientras volviendo a su desafiante y decidida posición en frente del humano.

-Quieta allí Rainbow Dash dudo que él, le esta causando algún problema a la princesa- replico la poni naranja ante la acusación.

- ¿ah si?.. ¿Entonces por que la princesa necesitaría a los elementos?- pregunto la arcoíris mientras cruzaba sus pezuñas

-pues si dejaras de tener la cabeza en las nubes y pusieras tus pezuñas en tierra y escuchar un momento antes de hacer falsas acusaciones- le respondió la poni tierra naranja

-Holaaaaa... soy un Pegaso... difícil el no poder estar entre las nubes- le decía la Pegaso en tono de burla.

-sabes lo que trato de decir- le respondió la poni naranja dando un golpe con su pezuña en el suelo algo molesta por la actitud de su amiga.

-Claro que no- respondió el Pegaso

-Claro que si- contradijo el poni naranja

-Claro que no- afirmo desafíate el pagaso

-si- poniendo su cara frente al poni tierra

-no- quedando frente a frente al Pegaso

-Chicas basta que pensara la princesa- la poni purpura interviene entre ellas.

-Lo sentimos princesa- ambas ponis se disculpan por su comportamiento.

No se preocupen mis pequeñas poni y para aclarar sus dudas nuestro visitante aqui es un ser humano-

-¿Un humano?- dijeron todas al unísono

-Así es un humano, son seres con gran inteligencia debida a su gran habilidad de aprender rápido y además al parecer también muy lindos- sonriendole al joven

[¿Esa yegua... te acaba de... coquetear?]

-Ellas mi joven humano son las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía-

-¿Y que son los elementos de la armonía?-

-Los elementos de la armonía es la fuerza que mantiene en equilibrio la paz que reina en Equestria la alegría, bondad, generosidad, honestidad, lealtad; encendido por una mágica chispa de amistad-

[Enserio... creo que estamos... drogados]

-¿donde están mis cosas?-

Celestia le hizo una mirada a uno de sus guardianes él se retiro y luego volvió con una pequeña caja de madera entregándosela al humano.

-su carruaje de dos ruedas esta estacionado fuera del castillo señor- dijo el guardian.

En el interior de la caja se encontraba su Glock 45, la Magnum 44 su cinturón con funda de pistola para la Glock, un par de granas de figura cilíndrica con una cinta azul al rededor y otra de un de la misma figura pero mas delgada y llena de agujeros.

[ya veo lo que... estas pensado].

-bien déjeme ver si entendí.- decía mientras busca la mejor manera de explicar su situación -¿Quiere que sea amigo de un grupo de caballos coloridos parlanchines. Conviviendo y sociabilizando en un mundo donde predomina los equinos como raza dominante, por el tiempo que este aquí mientras su nerd de magia rara busca la forma de regresarme de vuelta a mi mundo?...- pregunto en resumen -¿y por que yo debería aceptar la amistad de estos 6 caballos?. Es mas no gracias no deseo amigos y tampoco los necesito. Así que si le importa devuélvame a mi mundo ahora- exigió enojado el humano.

-¡mas respeto ante su majestad quien también ah sido muy benevolente salvándole la vida y dejando que se hospede en el castillo!-hablo uno de los guardianes de la princesa

-pues nadie se lo pidió y necesito que nada ni nadie me ayude o cuide de mi, hubiera preferido morir en esa tormenta- frunciendo el ceño con tal agresividad ante la alicorn.

-por favor joven no diga eso- le decía Celestia tratando de calmar al joven -como le dije lo devolveremos a su mundo.- le dijo con mucha honestidad -no veo cual pueda ser el problema para que no tenga amigos nadie debería estar solo- mirando fijo a su estudiante -mi fiel estudiante aprendió de eso estoy seguro que usted podrá llevarse muy bien con ellas- volviéndole a sonreír dulcemente al joven.

-Pues como dije... no acepto sus condiciones- mirando agresivamente a la alicorn.

Entonces Épsilon le quita el seguro a una de sus granadas con cinta azul y lo arroja al suelo al momento del contacto con el piso la granada explota liberando una fuerte luz que deja todos momentáneamente ciegos después de que recuperan la vista el humano ya no estaba.

Continuara...


	3. Extrañas Compañias

Capitulo 3: Extrañas compañias

Un día antes, en alguna cueva en las afueras de Equestria

-¿S... Será aquí?- hablo con nerviosismo

Un extraño ser de estatura baja, con un aspecto miserable señalando de que no a comido hace meses, sin vestir mas que un simple taparrabo hecho con la piel de algún animal lanudo, en la cual le sobresalía una cola casi parecida a la de una rata. Se aproxima con cautela a la entrada de una cueva, arrastrando consigo un objeto circular, envuelto en una tela al parecer hecha de cuero y amarrada con una cuerda.

-B...Bueno, el pergamino nunca se equivoca. Tiene que ser este lugar- dijo mientras que entraba mas a la cueva.

Al notar que la luz comenzaba a disminuir, el pequeño chasquea los dedos de ambas manos, creando dos pequeñas bolas de fuego azul, que flotaban alrededor de su cuerpo. El pequeño examinaba las paredes de la cueva como si buscara algo en ellas.

-Oh... Aquí esta ¿Por qué tenia que estar en lo mas recóndito de esta cueva?- dijo indignado.

El pequeño retira el material que cubre su objeto, el cual resulta ser un escudo de color negro, pero con una línea plateada formando un remolino hasta el centro, donde había un espacio donde algo se debería colocar. Por el otro lado del escudo, se encontraba unos cuantos pergaminos enrollados, junto a una tela negra que envolvía algo.

-B...Bueno será mejor que me apresure... A... A mi amo no le gusta las demoras- tartamudeaba con nerviosismo, mientras tomaba uno de los pergaminos con cinta verde.

Tomando el pergamino y retirando la cinta verde, el pequeño pego el trozo de papel encima de una extraña letra que estaba en la pared, alejándose un poco y chasqueando los dedos, para aumentar las llamaradas de sus bolas de fuego y así producir más luz. Ya alejado lo suficiente, el pequeño mira todo lo que tenía a su frente: la pared junto con el pergamino, y que también a los lados había unas cuantas marcas, las estalactitas y estalagmitas, que también tenían algunas marcas.

-B...Bien todo va bien, ahora ¿Cual eran esas palabras?- decía confuso tratando de hacer memoria

-Creo que lo tengo- dijo y comenzó a hablar en una lengua in entendible

Entonces, los ojos del pequeño se inyectaron de sangre, al punto de perder el iris y la pupila. Sus músculos se contrajeron, pero no se detuvo mientras citaba aquellas frases, cada vez con más fuerza y emoción. Las bolas de fuego cambiaron su color azul a negro, y su cuerpo se desprendió del suelo, como si estuviera levitando. Sus venas se hacían notar por todo su cuerpo. Luego, las marcas de las estalactitas, estalagmitas y las de la pared donde esta el pergamino comienzan a brillar.

En realidad esas marcas estaban puestas estratégicamente, para que a simple vista sean nada más que unas simples marcas. Pero cuando se les ve en la perspectiva del pequeño, forman unos símbolos.

"Ya casi, solo un poco mas y mi amo estará en este mundo" se dijo así mismo en su mente

Cuando el pequeño cita la última frase, sus ojos comenzaron a botar lágrimas de sangre. Entonces, una fuerte luz se expande, saliendo disparado de la cueva hacia el horizonte. Luego todo vuelve en calma.

-Q...Que paso... Se supone que... Ya debería haber aparecido- decía exhausto -¿Me habré equivocado en algo?-

El pequeño reviso el pergamino pegado en la pared leyendo con cuidado, y se percata que algunas palabras las dijo.

-Maldición... Tendré que hacer todo de nuevo y es doloroso- decía entre quejas.

Volviendo en su posición de antes, relaja sus músculos y vuelve pronunciar las dichas palabras que traería a su amo consigo. Pasando nuevamente por el dolor concentrándose de no equivocarse esta vez, los símbolos marcados volvieron a brillar, pero esta vez la luz se dirigió hacia el pergamino, entonces, la pared comenzó a iluminarse. Luego, el trozo de papel se estiro hasta cubrir la mayor parte de la pared iluminada. Posteriormente, una línea apareció en el centro del pergamino que cubría la pared, liberando una luz. allí fue cuando el pequeño se detuvo.

-Ya esta aquí- dijo en susurro

El pergamino, que se había estirado sobre la pared, se abrió por la mitad hacia dentro, como si de dos puertas grandes se tratasen, dejando libre una fuerte luz enceguecedora. Entonces, de esa luz sale un individuo de apariencia humanoide, pero, al parecer, su piel estaba hecha de escamas verdes, de una estatura promedio a la de un hombre, sin incluir su gran cola flexible, se quedo allí para por un momento, hasta que vio a su sirviente.

-Entonces... ¿Este será el nuevo mundo que consumiré toda su magia?- hablo con una voz suave y calmada

-Si mi amo, tengo aquí todas sus cosas- entregándole su escudo, con los pergaminos y el objeto envuelto

Tomando el objeto envuelto con la tela, desprendiéndola de ella y resulta ser mas que una joya de color blanco en la parte inferior, pero terminando en transparencia en la parte superior.

-Perfecto- dijo con voz seca y cortante.

Primer día a la apertura del invierno en Canterlot, Equestria

[¿Y... cual es el... plan?] Pregunto la voz, durante el joven corría por el palacio, tratando de buscar una salida, mientras se topaba con más caballos de colores, que al verlo gritaba asustados o se apartaban de su camino.

-Básicamente, solo buscar la forma de volver-

[¿Y como piensas... Lograr eso... Si ni siquiera sabes... Como llegamos?]

-No dije que fuera un plan perfecto-

Bajando por unas escaleras que lo dirigen hacia el recibidor y frente a él, unas grandes puertas de madera, cuales eran su salida al palacio. Sin perder tiempo, el joven abre ambas puertas, empujándolas con fuerza. Pero, para su sorpresa, Celesta junto a sus seis caballos de colores lo esperaban.

[¿Y bien... Cual era el plan...?]

-Mierda...- fue lo único que pudo decir al verlas todas reunidas afuera

-Que bueno que ya llego, pensé que se había perdido- dijo Celestia dándole una sonrisa

[¿Y ahora... que piensas... hacer?]

Antes de que Épsilon pudiera hacer algo, escucho una voz hiperactiva que no deja de preguntar sobre un carruaje de dos ruedas hechas de frío acero. El joven miro hacia un lado de la alicorn y resulto ser el pony de color rosa, que estaba sentado encima de su motocicleta como lo haría cualquier humano.

-¡Oye tú! Bájate de mi motocicleta- gritándole a la pony rosa quien reacciona y le saluda.

Apartándose de la alicorn en dirección hacia la rosa, que seguía jugando en su motocicleta. Cuando se puso junto a ella, la toma en brazos para dejar en el suelo.

-Si querías un abrazo, solo tenias que pedirlo monito- le dijo mientras abrazaba al joven

-Oye suéltame, no quiero abrazos-decía tratando de quitarse a la rosa de encima, pero dando un paso en falso y cae al suelo con la rosa encima abrazándolo.

-Quítenmela de encima ahora...- dicho esto, la pony rosada le aparece una aura morada alrededor, haciendo soltar a Épsilon y se aleja flotando hacia un lado.

-Perdona a Pinkie Pie, es solo Pinkie siendo Pinkie- le dijo una pony de color lavanda que le ofrecía su pezuña para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- mientras se levanta, ignorando su ofrecimiento de ayuda

-Eh... Bueno yo soy Twilight Sparkle y ellas son mis amigas, AppleJack, Rarity, Fluttershy, ya conociste a Rainbow Dash y a Pinkie Pie-

-Si, fue todo un placer- dijo mientras guardaba su revolver en una alforja

-Y... ¿Cual es su nombre?- pregunto la unicornio, esperando una respuesta del al parecer desinteresado humano.

Épsilon se voltio a ver a la pony, que tenia una expresión un poco nerviosa. Fijo su mirada después a sus amigas que estaban detrás de ella, y luego se fijo en la alicorn que seguía con una sonrisa amable y tranquila. Dio un suspiro calmado y se presento.

- Épsilon Ledger- respondió al darle la espalda nuevamente y revisar su motocicleta.

La unicornio miro un poco preocupada a su maestra quien, seguía con toda tranquilidad. Ella podía notar claramente que este ser que tenia en frente, no tenía el interés de hacer amistades, pero la princesa quería que él hiciera amigos, y así estaba decidida a lograrlo por su maestra

-Señor, no tiene que preocuparse por Equestria prometo que lo devolveré a su hogar- con esto dicho, la unicornio de lavanda esperaba poder acercarse mas al joven humano

-De todas formas tienes que hacerlo, es tu trabajo- se volvió a decirle después que termino de revisar sus cosas

[Te vuelvo... A preguntar... ¿Qué piensas... hacer?]

-Bien, como eres la única que puede hacerme volver a mi mundo, ya que tu princesita no quiere ensuciarse las pezuñas, si es que es la expresión correcta- miro un poco molesto a la alicorn -La pregunta es, ¿Cómo lo harás?- pregunto incrédulo

-Quizás algún libro que enseñe como abrir portales dimensionales será de útil-le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Y conoces algún libro de ese tipo?-. Pregunto nuevamente, aun sin creer lo que estaba pasando

-Tal vez haya un libro así en mi biblioteca en Poniville- le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Poniville?- se pregunto extraño.

-Si, Poniville es donde vivo con mis amigas, excepto de Rainbow Dash, ella vive en una nube con forma de casa en Cloudsdale- le dijo un tanto emocionada.

Épsilon quedo con una cara de confusión, ya que no sabia de que estaba hablando. Él solo quería saber el como volver a su ciudad y de momento le hablan sobre una ciudad en las nubes. Tan solo suspiro cansado y luego procedió a hablar.

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero no pienso hacer mas viajes. El ultimo que haré será a mi mundo- fija su mirada a la alicorn -¿Hay una biblioteca aquí?-

-Por su puesto, era el antiguo lugar de estudio de mi fiel estudiante- le dijo soltando una inocente y suave risa

-Entonces allá vamos- fijando su mirada en la unicornio de lavanda

-De acuerdo-respondo Twilight.

Y así fue Épsilon y Twilight, junto con el grupo de sus amigas, se despidieron de la princesa Celestia y se dirigieron hacia el viejo lugar de estudio del unicornio, la gran biblioteca de Canterlot. Tuvieron unos cuantos problemas ya que Pinkie Pie quería enseñarle todo los lugares favoritos a Épsilon. También esto llama la atención de los habitantes, quienes se preguntaban quien era aquel ser, jamás habían visto algo parecido y mucho menos, sabían si era peligro o no. Épsilon odia llamar la atención, sin importar que fuera, así que tomo a la pony rosa en brazos, y siguieron su camino hacia la biblioteca.

-Hasta que por fin llegamos- dijo la pony naranja, con algo de cansancio.

-Hubiéramos llegado más rápido si Pinkie Pie no se hubiera detenido en cada rato- se quejo la Pegaso de arco iris.

-Solo era un tour para nuestro nuevo amigo- aclarando la pony rosa mientras se acomoda a gusto entre los brazos del muchacho.

Todos entraron a la biblioteca, la cual era un lugar muy grande y con muchos libros de toda clase, desde los orígenes de la creación de Equestria hasta cuentos infantiles, desde libros de hechicería hasta libros de cocina. El libro que necesiten podrían encontrarlo aquí y, de seguro, el que Twilight usara para devolver a Épsilon a su mundo.

El muchacho quedo algo sorprendido ante la gran biblioteca. Le recordó un poco a su hogar antes de toda su ciudad se volviera un infierno. Solía ir después de clases a pasar el tiempo en la biblioteca. Le gustaba leer todo lo que tenga relación con la biología e historia.

-¡Vaya!.. Este lugar si que es grande y con muchos libros- Exclamo con un poco de asombro el muchacho.

-Si, si que lo es. Aquí suelo pasar las horas devorando libros, me gusta leer todo lo relacionado a la magia o sobre Equestria y su historia-

-Cerebrito- dijo Rainbow Dash en voz baja, mientras que Applejack se ríe entre dientes.

Rarity al percatarse de esto, pica a Applejack para que Twilight no la escuchara, pero de todas formas la escucho. Esto hizo que la unicornio de lavanda se pusiera un poco triste y Épsilon también se percato de todo.

-Yo también solía leer mucho- le dijo mientras fija su mirada hacia todos los libros.

-Genial... Ahora tenemos dos cerebritos- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow, querida no te olvide que a ti también te comenzó a gustar la lectura- dijo Rarity hacia la Pegaso.

-Si, pero son libros de aventura, acción y suspenso- dijo la Pegaso celeste, mientras hacia unas acrobacias por encima de las cabezas de las pony.

-¿Y que tipo de libros solías leer?- pregunto curiosa y emocionada la unicornio.

El muchacho se fijo en la expresión que tenia la pony morada, ella, al parecer, realmente quería saber un poco mas sobre él. Para el joven, esa inocencia que presentaba esta unicornio en su cara por saber más, le recordaba a él cuando era un simple crió y buscaba ¿El por que de las cosas? aun lo sigue buscando.

-Será mejor que busquemos ese libro- dicho esto baja con cuidado a la pony rosa.

-¡Oye! estaba a gusta- se quejo Pinkie Pie, pero noto el rostro un poco triste del humano, que luego comenzó a revisar los estantes en busca del libro por el que venían.

-Tu también lo notaste ¿verdad Pinkie?- dijo Pegaso amarilla que no había hablado todo el camino, ya que estaba percatada sobre aquel humano.

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto la pony rosa.

-Su rostro, en especial sus ojos, expresan una tranquilidad y a la vez mucha tristeza, pero lo oculta estando con esa expresión de tranquilidad-le explico la pony amarillo.

-¿Cómo Big Macintosh?- sugirió la pony rosa.

-No, es diferente, Big Mac solo muestra mucha tranquilidad consigo, mismo nunca lo he visto triste o algo que lo afligiera. Pero él muestra algo completamente diferente, es difícil de explicar-respondió la Pegaso amarilla.

-Tal vez esta triste solo porque esta lejos de casa, cualquiera lo estaría si ya no tienes a tus amigos cerca. Pero para eso estamos, para que no este solo, déjaselo todo a la tía Pinkie- dicho esto, da tres golpes suaves en la cabeza a Fluttershy y comienza a ayudar a sus amigas en busca del libro.

-No se Pinkie... Pienso que es algo mas que eso, como si hubiera pasado por algo horrible- Fluttershy se queda mirando solo unos segundos mas al humano, y comienza a ayudar en la busca del libro.

Todos comenzaban a buscar el libro que pudiera ayudar a Twilight a crear un portal y regresar al humano a su mundo. Rainbow Dash y Applejack hacen un desastre arrojando lejos los libros que no sirvan, Rarity y Twilight revisaban los libros pero si no eran lo que buscaban los regresaban a su lugar, Pinkie pie estaba haciendo malabarismo con algunos libros mientras lo revisaba, luego los devolvía arrojándolos a los espacios con mucha precisión, lograba que siempre encajaran en los espacios, Fluttershy busca entre los libros que estaban mas arriba, pero no encontraba el que necesitaban. Mientras que Épsilon se encontraba debajo de ella buscando pero sin éxito. Luego de unas horas, ya habían terminado de revisar toda la biblioteca, pero sin éxito.

-Ya buscamos en toda esta biblioteca, incluso en la de sección infantil y nada sobre como crear portales- se quejo Rainbow Dash, mientras arrojaba otro libro a una pila que estaba en el centro de la biblioteca.

-¿Ya búscate en la sección para adulto?- sugirió Pinkie pie.

-Pinkie... dudo que haya un libro de hechizos en ese lugar- le dijo Applejack, mientras revisaba nuevamente la pila de libros.

-Sugiero que veamos en mi biblioteca, estoy segura que allí debe haber uno- dijo Twilight, mientras acomodaba algunos libros.

Épsilon miro hacia una ventana, y vio una hermosa puesta de sol, una que no veía haces años. Muchos recuerdos le llegaban a su mente, y se preguntaba si todo esto era real o solo otro producto de su mente ya destrozada.

-Ya se hace de noche, regresen a sus casas- dijo Épsilon mientras regresaba los libros a su lugar.

-¿Y... que hay de ti?- pregunto tímida la Fluttershy.

-Yo me estoy hospedando en el palacio de su princesa- respondió mientras seguía acomodando libros.

-¿Mañana vendrás a Poniville?- pregunto Twilight, esperando un si y tener la posibilidad de aprender mas de la raza humana

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción- dijo algo molesto

-Bueno, te ayudaremos con esto y nos marchamos- ofreció Rarity, mientras elevaba algunos libros con su magia de unicornio.

-Gracias, pero prefiero hacerlo yo...Me mantendrá entretenido un rato, además, tal vez puede que encuentre el libro que necesitamos- Épsilon tomaba mas libros de la pila que había hecho Rainbow Dash y Applejack y los regresaba su sitio.

-Seguro vaquero, no es ningún problema en ayudarte- insistía Applejack mientras tomaba algunos libros

-Estoy bien, gracias- Mientras le quitaba con cuidado del hocico los libros Applejack

-Bueno... Suerte- dijo Rainbow Dash y fue la primera en salir de la biblioteca a una gran velocidad

-¡Rainbow!... Lo siento, nos vemos mañana Épsilon- se despedía Twilight

Seguida por sus amigas, que también se despiden del joven humano. Fluttershy fue la ultima en despedirse y cerrar la puerta tras de ella, dejando solo al muchacho con una gran pila de libros que acomodar. Le tomo unas cuantas horas en devolver todos los libros a su lugar. Una vez que lo hizo, cuando estaba listo para retirarse, recordó unos libros que tal vez le seria de utilidad por el tiempo que estaría aquí. Así que se devolvió y tomo dos libros, uno titulado "Leyendas de Equestria" y otra llamado "Historia de Equestria". Con los libros en mano regreso hacia el palacio.

[Bueno... Entonces será... Así las cosas]

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

[Sabes... Lo que quiero... Decir]

-Tener que soportar a un grupo de ponis locas-

[No... Las veías... Como unas... Ponis locas]

-¿Tú que sabes?-

[Yo se... Lo que sientes... Soy parte de ti]

-Desgraciadamente, así es-

[Esas ponis... No son malas... Ni muchos menos... La yegua]

-Lo se-

[Entonces... ¿Por que... No intentas ser... Su amigo?]

-Tú sabes el por que-

[Desgraciadamente así es]

Épsilon llega al palacio, pero antes de entrar va hacia su motocicleta, y saca del compartimiento secreto su maletín, luego se dirige hacia la entrada donde es recibido por los guardias, que lo dejan entrar sin problema, ya dentro lo estaba esperando un Pegaso con armadura dorada.

-Saludo señor, soy el comandante Aquilinus- se presento el Pegaso, que era piel blanca como la nieve

-Eh... Hola- saludo el joven, y luego siguió su camino, pero es detenido por el Pegaso al ponerse nuevamente frente suyo

-Perdone las molestias señor. Pero desde ahora en adelante cada ve que quiera salir del palacio o de Canterlot, tiene que hacérmelo saber- dijo el Pegaso con voz firme y decidida

-Como digas- y siguió su camino hacia su habitación.

Cuando llego a la habitación en la que se hospedaba, estaba servida una bandeja con comida, la cual comería después. Salió por un momento hacia el balcón, la cual tenía una buena vista de la ciudad, con los techos en blanco por la nieve. El sol estaba por desaparecer y hacerse presente la luna, y con ello, algo de frío. Volvió adentro, tomo uno de los libros que se trajo y comenzó a leerlo toda la noche.

Continuara...


	4. Buscando una salida

Capitulo 4: buscando una salida

Un nuevo día de invierno comenzaba para Equestria y para nuestro joven. Un día más y esperando que sea el ultimo el que tenga que pasar, no durmió en toda la noche, ni tampoco se sentía para nada cansado. Se la había pasado leyendo los libros que saco de la biblioteca para aprender y comprender de este mundo. Un mundo con muchas diferencias, pero a la vez también con ciertas similitudes. Lo único que le molestaba era eso a lo que llamaban "magia", no tenia nada en contra de ella, tampoco que era algo imposible, solo pensaba que era algo burdo.

[Supongo que... Es para ti... Incomodo estar... En un mundo... Mágico].

-No, solo molesto- cerraba el libro de historia de Equestria y se dirige hacia el baño.

[En clases de historia... Hablaban sobre esto... Tú lo encontrabas... Absurdo].

-Solo porque sentía que se burlaban de la ciencia y la física-.

[Pero... Existe].

-Nunca dije que no existiera, al menos para otros mundos- abre la llave del la tina y comienza salir agua de la regadera -La humanidad es un mundo fuera de magia que se vale de leyes matematicas, como tambien la ciencia y la física- se quita la ropa y entra en la tina- Pero no significa que todos los universos tengan que ser iguales. ellos piensan que su princesita es la que levanta el sol al igual que su hermana la luna, mientras que nosotros sabemos que nuestro planeta gira al rededor de su propia eje provocando los días y noches. pero no significa que este planeta, mundo sea lo que sea tiene que seguir las mismas leyes.

[En términos simples... Lo que nos enseñaron... No vale nada].

-No, no es así, como dije, cada mundo tiene sus reglas, nosotros las nuestras, ellos las suyas-se termina de duchar y sale de la tina poniéndose la toalla alrededor de la cintura –Es lo que nos enseñan,ampliar nuestro propio mundo, nuestro conocimiento y es por lo que Sebring era una gran ciudad-

[A veces…No te... Comprendo].

-Ni yo a mí- se miraba al espejo procedió a cepillarse los dientes.

El joven tomo su ropa y salió del baño. Estaba extrañamente cansado. Sentándose en la cama tratando de aclarar sus ideas, el hecho de poder haber salido de la ciudad era como un milagro, pero la pregunta de ¿Como logro salir? Pudo ser por culpa de esos caballos coloridos parlantes y si fue así ¿Por qué lo retienen? Épsilon no sabia si confiar en estos animales, sabe que no tienen malas intenciones contra él, parece que si lo quieren ayudar, pero entonces su duda estaba con la alicorn ¿Por qué no lo regreso si ella podía? Y ¿Por que el interés de que él haga amigos? de solo pensar esa palabra "amigos" para él esa sensación de amistad murió con él en la ciudad.

Los pensamientos del joven se ven interrumpidos, ya que tocaban la puerta. Rápidamente se pone ropa interior nueva y sus jeans, para luego proceder a abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa, era una unicornio de color ocre con melena y cola de color salmón, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención es que estaba usando vestido de sirvienta y detrás de ella, un carrito con útiles de aseó. Luego se puso a recordar que en el tour de Pinkie también vio a muchos caballos vestidos muy elegante, algo muy extraño para él. Podía entender el hecho de las armaduras, pero ¿Por que la ropa? No le tomo mucha importancia, solo se quedo mirando a la unicornio, la cual tenía una expresión de nerviosismo en su rostro.

[No se... Si esto es... Sexy... o Raro].

-Di...Disculpe vengo a limpiar su habitación- la unicornio esta algo nerviosa y al parecer algo sonrojada.

-De acuerdo, aun que no habrá nada que limpiar- le deja el paso libre para que la unicornio pueda hacer su trabajo, pero efectivamente, no había nada que limpiar u ordenar. La cama sin usar ah excepción de la bandeja con comida que no fue tocada.

-Eh... No comió nada señor- usando su magia para elevar la bandeja.

-No tenia hambre- el joven termina de vestirse.

[¿Nos cobraran...Por esto?].

-Bueno disculpe las molestias-la unicornio se retira de la habitación pero entra un Pegaso blanco con armadura

-¿Y tú eres?-

-Aquilinus señor-

-Tú no eres Aquilinus, tu voz suena un poco más grave-

-Vaya, pudo diferenciarnos -riéndose entre dientes

-¿Entonces?-

-Soy Mergus señor-

-¿A que vienes?- el joven toma su maletín y sale de la habitación junto al Pegaso que lo seguía

-La princesa Celestia requiere su presencia en el comedor real, para tomar el desayuno junto a su hermana-

-Dile que no, gracias, pero no tengo hambre, y dile a tu hermano que voy a Poniville-

-Esta bien señor- le Pegaso se retira hacia el comedor, pero luego se detiene y se voltea hacia el humano -¿Cómo supo que Aquilinus es mi hermano?-

-Adivine- el joven se ríe y sigue su camino hasta salir del palacio, y llegar a su motocicleta

Guardando su maletín en el compartimiento secreto, sube a su transporte de dos ruedas. Extrañamente la llave ya estaba puesta en su lugar, pero no le dio mucha importancia y hecho andar el motor, haciendo su sonido característico. Los guardianes que estaban cuidando la entrada del palacio se estremecieron un poco al escuchar y trataron de disimular lo contrario, pero el muchacho se dio cuenta y solo sonrió al respecto. Luego, simplemente acelero, poniendo en marcha su motocicleta, pasando entre los caballos que lo miraban con asombro ante la velocidad que iba.

[Siguiente parada... Poniville... Espera... ¿Sabes... Como llegar?]

-No te preocupes por eso-

_Poniville_

Una gran tranquilidad había en una gran villa, donde una numerosa cantidad de ponis de todo tipo. Vivian sin preocupaciones pasando su tiempo en sus deberes, con los amigos, la familia o simplemente disfrutaban de un nuevo día y comienzo del invierno, abrigados y tomando una taza de chocolate caliente.

Twilight Sparkle, la unicornio, se había levantado temprano para comenzar a buscar el libro que ayudara al visitante de otro mundo a regresar a su hogar. lo cual no hacia sola. Un pequeño dragón de escamas moradas le ayudaba es su búsqueda.

-Haber, deja ver si entendí-decía el dragón mientras se rascaba la cabeza en confusión –Un humano que se creía que no existían, esta viviendo con la princesa Celestia-

-Así es Spike, ¿No es fabuloso?, un humano ¡UN HUMANO EN EQUESTRIA!- una gran sonrisa que dibuja en el rostro de la unicornio ante la emoción –Una vez leí un libro que hablaba de ellos, cuando era una potra-

-¿Y que decía de ellos exactamente?- coge una escalera y comienza a buscar en los estantes más altos

-Cosa simple de ellos, como sus orígenes, sus historias religiosas, las grandes cosas que podían llegar a construir y presumo con lo que vi, que son de una tecnología más avanzada que la nuestra-

-¡Wow! Los humanos son seres geniales, y el poni que lo haya escrito al parecer sabia mucho de ellos- Spike revisa los estantes en busca del libro que le pidió su amiga

-Ahora que lo mencionas, el libro no tenía autor-

-¿En serio?... Bueno, supongo que con todo lo que me dices Lyra tenia razón- se ríe

-Si, cuando él llegue y todo poni lo vea le deberán una gran disculpa, por decirle obsesionada y rara. Admito que también pensaba lo mismo-se avergüenza ante lo dicho

-Espera… ¿Va venir?- casi pierde el equilibrio en la escalera ante la noticia

-Claro, por eso te pedí ayuda con la búsqueda del libro-

-Ya me preguntaba ha que se debía ese gran desayuno que habías preparado y que no me dejaste probar-dice algo molesto

-Lo siento Spike, pero tenia pensado que antes de enviarlo de regreso a su mundo podríamos intercambiar un poco de información uno del otro. Aun que creo que él no esta interesando-

-¿Por que lo dices?-

-Cuando la princesa Celestia nos presento, le dijo que por el tiempo que estuviera aquí podría hacer amigos- revisa algunos libros - Entonces le respondió que no necesitaba de amigos y arrojo un extraño objeto de figura cilíndrica, que exploto en el suelo y libero una fuerte luz que nos dejo a todos ciegos por unos cuantos segundos. Después de lograr recuperar la vista había desaparecido, bueno, hasta que Celestia nos transporto fuera del palacio y él llego. Al parecer, se sorprendió por eso- se ríe

-Oh, ya veo. Esa comida es una forma de persuasión...-

-Supongo que si, pero no puedo perderme la oportunidad de saber mas de los humanos-

-Oh... creo que encontré el libro que necesitabas-

-¿Eh?.. Déjame ver- Twilight usa su magia para acercar el libro y leer el titulo de la portada -"Teoría de los universos múltiples"... Si, puede que sirva. Sabía que había uno en mi biblioteca-

La unicornio puso el libro en su mesa de estudio, disponiéndose a leer y aprender un nuevo hechizo que abriría portales dimensionales, pero resulto más complejo de lo que creía. No solo explicaba la posibilidad de cómo viajar a otro universo, si no también lo peligroso que podría llegar a ser. Según el autor, explica que los mundos están conectados y a veces relacionados entre si, conocidas como "multiverso", y el querer viajar a una dimensión o universo en específico requeriría una gran concentración. En tan solo pensar en dicho lugar, un simple error podría llegar a zona extremadamente peligrosa o incluso viajar a un "Universo espejo".

-Por Celestia, esto es más complicado de lo que creí-

-¿Que sucede?-

-Déjame entender esto de nuevo- se concentra nuevamente intentando entender cada palabra del libro, pero un fuerte grito de horror de afuera hizo que perdiera su concentración.

- ¿¡Que rayos fue eso!- dijo preocupada la unicornio

-No tengo idea, será mejor ir a ver- sugirió el pequeño dragón

Twilight estaba por salir de su biblioteca, pero una fuerte explosión mando a volar la puerta junto con ella y golpeándose la espalda con uno de los estantes. Cuando logra recuperarse y ponerse de pie, el humo se disipaba y se podía notar la silueta de una apariencia humanoide.

-¿Épsilon?... ¿Por que hiciste eso?- se quejo la unicornio.

Cuando la extraña figura se acerca hacia el unicornio, rebelo que también poseía una cola muy larga y flexible como un látigo, en vez de piel tenia escamas, sus ojos como los de un felino y al mismo intimidantes, como si pudiera ver directamente el alma. Parecía no tener dientes y solo una larga lengua como la de Spike, sus hombros y antebrazos estaban protegidos por unas piezas metálicas.

-¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?- pregunto asustado el pequeño dragón, que salió debajo de la mesa a ayudar a su amiga

-No lo se Spike, pero dudo que sea amistoso- pone a su compañero en su lomo y se prepara por si tiene que escapar

La creatura se mostraba calmada, dirigiéndose hacia el unicornio que tenia una postura desafiante, pero se podía fijar en lo asustada y nerviosa que estaba, acercándose sin importarle lo que la unicornio podría tramar. Twilight hizo brillar su cuerno, tenía pensado transportarse fuera de su biblioteca y buscar un lugar seguro. Pero esto alerto a la creatura que se puso en una postura defensiva, lo que le dio tiempo de lograr de escapar con una explosión de luz, que la hizo desaparecer y reaparecer fuera. Lo que no lo hacia nada diferente, quedando impactada ante lo que sus ojos veían Poniville estaba siendo invadido por unas creaturas que eran exactamente iguales a las que se encontraba en su biblioteca. Los ponis tierras y unicornio corrían por sus vidas, intentando buscar refugio. Algunos lograban ocultarse en sus casas, pero los invasores irrumpían destrozando las puertas y sacando a los pobres con extremada brutalidad. Los que no lograban escapar simplemente los atrapaban y los iban encerrando en unas jaulas de acero. Algunos pegasos traban de huir volando, pero luego eran perseguidos por unas extrañas aves sin plumas. Tan solo se veía su piel de un color gris, sus picos parecían sierras, dando la apariencia como si de pequeños dientes se trataran, y en sus patas traseras poseían unas grandes garras para capturar a sus presas, las cuales eran los pobres pegasos que una vez de ser atrapados, eran igualmente enjaulados

-Oh no... ¿Por que están haciendo esto?- se preguntaba Twilight al ver una escena sin sentido alguno

-Tenemos que avisarle a la princesa de inmediato- Spike traba de hacer volver en si a Twilight quien aun estaba en shock

-¿Ah?... Si, cierto Spike, tenemos que hacerle saber esto a la princesa con toda prisa-

-No lo creo- dijo una extraña voz detrás de ellos

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, una gran cola golpea a Spike mandándolo de regreso a la biblioteca y luego envuelve a Twilight, apretándola con mucha fuerza. La pobre unicornio no se podía mover. Intento nuevamente usar su magia para escapar, pero la creatura la azoto contra el suelo fuerte, dejándola semiconsciente. Después simplemente la arrojo a una jaula, donde estaba el resto de sus amigas.

-¡Twilight!- gritaron todas al ver a su amiga lastimada y temían lo peor. Por suerte, la unicornio reacciono y sus amigas se calmaron

- Oh cielos, oh cielos, Twilight ¿estas bien? ¿Te duele algo?- Fluttershy preguntaba preocupada al ver a su amiga lastimada

-Tranquila dulzura, dale espacio- dijo Applejack

-Estoy bien Fluttershy, descuida. Las sacare de aquí con un hechizo-

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu- una pequeña creatura se acerca -Si usas tu magia terminarías lastimándote mas y a tus amigas y claro, al resto de los ponis que están aquí- dijo la creatura mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

-Maldita rata. Déjanos ir o si no...- Rainbow Dash trato de tomar a la creatura a través de las rejas, pero cuando lo hizo recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica

-Oh, también se me olvido decir que las jaulas están electrificadas- se burla

-¿Por que hace esto, que quieres de nosotros?- dijo Rarity, quien ayudaba a su amiga después del golpe eléctrico

-No es lo que yo quiera, si no lo que quiere mi amo, y él quiere destruir este mundo por completo para quedarse con toda la magia para él- luego la pequeña creatura se da cuenta de algo y hace detener a sus soldados

-Oigan ¿Que se supone que están haciendo?- pregunto algo molesto

-Estamos capturando a los animales como ordeno señor- dijo uno de los soldados

-Pero están enjaulando pegasos y caballos normales. Nosotros solo venimos por los unicornios nada más-

-Entonces, ¿Que hacemos con los otros?- pregunto uno de los soldados algo confundido

-Hmm... Mátenlos, pero primero acaben con los que están en la jaula, necesitaremos espacio- ordeno la pequeña creatura con un gesto de menos precio

Los soldados dejaron de capturar a los ponis, al igual que ya no se veían a las extrañas aves en el cielo. Los soldados fijaron toda su concentración en los pobres ponis ya enjaulados, que estaban muy asustados, trataban de buscar refugio en las esquinas, pero si se acercaban mucho, podrían sufrir una descarga eléctrica por Rainbow Dash, que aun estaba algo dolida por ello.

Entre muchos de los ponis que las creaturas fijaban su mirada para seleccionar a su primera victima, el lloriqueo de un pegaso bebe les comenzó a ser un fastidio y dolor de cabeza, un pequeño potro Pegaso siendo cargado por una poni tierra de color Turquesa con melena de rosa morado y rosa grisáceo. Uno de los soldados con una aspecto mas corpulento, trata de tomar al pequeño, pero la poni trata de impedírselo siendo ayudada por otro poni de color amarillo y melena naranja. Pero sus esfuerzo son en vanos, el soldado lo golpea tirándolo cerca de las rejas, electrocutándose y quedando inconsciente. Luego el soldado toma a la fuerza tanto al bebe Pegaso como a su madre, arrojándolos al suelo.

-¿Que haces?- Pregunto desconcertado Twilight

-Como les dije. Los pegasos y caballos normales no nos sirven para nada, mi amo necesita la magia. Cosa que solo tiene ustedes unicornios serán el alimento de mi amo-

-Pero es solo un bebe- grito Fluttershy furiosa

-¿Y?... Continúen, ese lloriqueo ya me esta dando dolor de cabeza- la pequeña creatura chasquea los dando la orden se seguir

La poni intento escapar tras la discusión, pero rápidamente fue rodeada en un círculo por los soldados. Uno de ellos portaba una gran hacha, el cual usaría para terminar la vida de ambos ponis, la poni turquesa solo abrazo a su crió, susurrándole que todo acabaría pronto. El soldado alzo el hacha con toda la intención de dejarla caer enzima de ellos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún movimiento, algo golpeo la hoja del hacha. Luego, una gran luz apareció dejando a todos ciegos. Solo sintieron que algo había pasado muy rápido en frente de ellos, con un extraño rugir que no parecía ser de ningún animal conocido. Cuando recuperan la vista nuevamente. la poni turquesa junto a su bebe habían desaparecido, pero uno se percato en donde estaba, y no estaba del todo solo, siendo cargado en brazos por un ser que los miraba fijos, con cara de pocos amigos. Estaba sentado en un transporte de dos ruedas, que para ellos no era conocido, construido completamente de metal brillante del cual provenía el rugir.

-¿Un humano?...Ellos no existen en este mundo- dijo confundido la pequeña creatura

-Épsilon...- susurro Twilight un poco asombrada

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Épsilon a la poni turquesa, que aun seguía con los ojos cerrados por el miedo y abrazando a su hijo

-S…Si gra-gracias- fue lo único que dijo al percatarse de que estaba fuera de peligro

-¿Y que tal tu pequeño?- Épsilon acariciaba por detrás de las orejas al bebe Pegaso, con una sonrisa suave y humilde

El pequeño Pegaso, calmado por las caricias del muchacho, vio al extraño que para él tenia una apariencia más divertida y por mucho menos atemorizante que las creaturas que invadían el pueblo. Bebe solo sonría y reía a causa de las suaves cosquillas que le provocaba el muchacho

-Será mejor que entre a una de las casas hasta que sea seguro- sugirió el muchacho

-¿Pero que hay de ellos y mi esposo?-

-No se preocupe señora, yo me encargo de todo-

El muchacho cargo a la poni turquesa junto a su bebe a una de las casa sin bajar la guardia ante las creaturas, que aun trataban de comprender lo que estaba pasando. Épsilon toco a la puerta para solo abrirse unos centímetros y dejar al descubierto el rostro de un poni asustado. Vio a la poni con el bebe, entonces les dio el acceso completo, pero Épsilon dejo a la poni con cuidado en el suelo para que pudiera entrar.

-Muchas gracias en verdad- fue lo único que dijo, luego entro y la puerta se cerró frente al joven

-Bien, ahora ustedes- dirigiéndose hacia las creaturas

[Pobres...]

Continuara...


	5. UN HUMANO ENTRE NOSOTROS

ANTES QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER FELIZ A LOS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI FIC SE QUE NO ES MUY BUENO SEAMOS HONESTOS TIENE SUS ERRORES Y FALTAS PERO ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE HAYA GENTE QUE SE TOMA LA MOLESTIA DE LEER MI HUMILDE FIC

TAMBIEN QUIERO PEDIR PERDON SI ES QUE ME DEMORO MUCHO EN CONTINUARLO ESTO SE DEBE A DOS SIMPLES RAZONES QUE SON UNA MUY OBVIA Y OTRA YA ES COSA MIA

1RO. ES LA ESCUELA ASI DE SIMPLE COLEGIO DESGRACIADO

2DO. INTENTE HACER UN FIC CON UN ESTILO DE NARRACION QUE NO ES EL MIO... ASI QUE DESDE EL PROXIMO CAP LA NARRACION SERA AHORA DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DEL PROTAGONISTA Y QUISAS DE LOS PERSONJES

Y 3RO SOY UN POCO FLOJO xD

UNA COSA MAS ESTE FIC NO PUDE PEDIRLE A MI AMIGA QUE LE DIERA UNA REVISADA PARA EDITAR LAS FALTAS ASI QUE ESTA ASI COMO LO HICE :C SIN MAS QUE DECIR ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN ^^

* * *

><p><strong>UN HUMANO ENTRE NOSOTROS<strong>

-¿un humano...¿ por que hay un humano en este mundo? Ellos no son de aquí- se pregunto la pequeña creatura con cola de rata

-señor... al parecer sabían que vendríamos- dijo el soldado que había capturado a Twilight

-¿de que estas hablando?-

Entonces el soldado le entrega el libro que la poni lavanda estaba leyendo, el cual seria utilizado para regresar a épsilon a su mundo. Cuando el pequeño ser tomo el libro y leyó el titulo se impresiono un poco al respecto.

-así que... sabían que nosotros veníamos eh..- dijo mientras se acerba hacia la unicornio lavanda

-no se de que estas hablando- respondió Twilight

-¡no te hagas la estúpida!... pero te diré una cosa. Mi amo no tiene pensado regresar.-

Entonces el libro comienza a humear para finalmente ser consumido en fuego negro. la poni solo pudo ver con impotencia como uno de sus libros era destruido mientras que la pequeña rata evocaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Eeh.. Señor ¿que hacemos con él?- señalaba un soldado a épsilon

-pues ve tu y mátalo, solo míralo es una cosa insignificante e igual de inservible. Los humanos son una raza no mágica por lo que son inferiores... así que solo mátalo estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo.-

El soldado obedeció la orden y se dirigió hacia épsilon mientras que el estaba de espalda revisando las alforjas de su motocicleta en las cuales sacaba su Glock 45, Magnum 44 unas cuentas granadas de cinta verde al igual que de cinta azul y algunas que tenia agujeros luego saca un maletín y la cual abre para dejar mostrar en su interior dos UZI solo casa una y con su respectiva munición finalmente saco un cuchillo militar todo termina equipado en épsilon. El muchacho estaba listo como para empezar una pequeña guerra civil.

[¿no crees que...exageras?]

-no-

[Pensé que... no te importaban... estos animales]

-no me importan-

[¿entonces?]

-se te olvida que necesitamos la ayuda de la unicornio esa, para volver a casa... no nos servirá de nada si la secuestran o muere-

-¡CORRE ÉPSILON SAL DE AQUÍ!- gritaba Twilight advirtiéndole de la amenaza que se le aproximaba

Tanto Twilight como sus amigas le gritaban que se alejara que y buscara un lugar donde refugiarse mientras que los otros ponis no comprendían la situación ni tampoco sabían quien era aquel ser que acabada de salvar a la y su hijo pero había una poni, o mas bien una unicornio de color turquesa de ojos naranja que estaba atento a la situación y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Es... un... humano... ¡UN HUMANO!...-había gritado de la emoción

- lo sabia... sabia que existía, en sus caras-

-pues ahora dejara de existir, una ves que mi soldado se encargue de ello-

-oh ... no, ¡HUMANO CORRE!-

Épsilon hacia caso omiso de los gritos de aquellos ponis simplemente seguía en lo suyo, fijo su mirada en la ventada que tenia enfrente en ella pudo ver a la poni que acaba de salvar junto a su hijo el cual le hacia advertencia de que se volteara pero el solo atino a sonreírle.

-oye t...-

El soldado se había acercado lo suficiente al muchacho y trato de tomarlo por el hombro pero antes de que su mano pudiera tocarlo épsilon lo atrapo con ambas manos en una acción rápida el muchacho giro su cuerpo mientras levantaba al soldado para luego azotarlo contra el suelo sin soltar aun el brazo del soldado que yacía en el suelo un poco confundido comenzó por retorcer su brazo y luego darle un golpe con la rodilla para finalmente escuchar el sonido del hueso quebrándose. El soldado solo pudo gritar por el dolor mientras trata de levantarse pero algo se lo impide, resulto ser el pie del muchacho que estaba encima de él también lo apuntaba con extraño objeto que el jamás había visto intento quitarse el pie de encima pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento un fuerte sonido deja a todos en silencio por unos cuantos segundo luego el cuerpo del soldado no se movió mas. Épsilon le dio la espalda para darle la cara al resto de creaturas que tenían a los ponis enjaulados.

-uno menos-

[Faltan.. unos cuantos]

Todos los ponis que están ocultos en sus casas e incluyendo a los que están enjaulados quedaron con la boca abierta y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-bien.. ¿Quien sigue?-

-¡vas a pagar por eso!- dijo la pequeña creatura

El soldado que había capturado a Twilight se lanza a una gran velocidad contra el joven muchacho rápidamente sin que el pudiera reaccionar y lo atrapa con su cola de igual manera que lo hizo con la unicornio para comenzar a asfixiarlo. El muchacho se resistía como le fuera capaz pero el soldado termino por hacerle exactamente lo mismo que a Twilight y lo azota varias veces contra el suelo.

[Mocoso... por favor...]

El soldado dejo de arremeterlo con el suelo para mirarlo. El muchacho lastimado con algunos rapones pero aun consiente tan solo pudo observad también a la criatura de un aspecto entre humano y reptil, solo le dio una sonrisa como si no le importara que lo estuvieran lastimando entonces la creatura se acerco de tal manera que estuviera cara a cara. El soldado pudo notar una gota de sangre que recorría por el rostro del muchacho el cual saco su lengua para saborearlo pero cuando pasaba su lengua por cerca de su mejilla el muchacho toma la oportunidad y de un mordisco le arranco la lengua lo que hizo que el soldado se tapara la boca con las manos y que liberara épsilon, ya estaba libre mientras que el soldado seguía sangrando el tratar de cerrar la boca solo le provocaba atorarse con su propia sangre y si la tenia abierta esta se escurría por todo el mentón hasta el cuello salpicando por todo el suelo.

[Sabes... en la primera cita...no suelo dar... besos con lengua].

El soldado miro con rabia al humano que tal solo este le respondió con una sonrisa para luego masticar la lengua que le había arrancado y tragársela esto provoco mas enfado en el soldado, ignorando el dolor en su boca se dirigió contra él, para atraparlo nuevamente con su cola pero esta ves épsilon reacciono rápido sacando su cuchillo y cortando su cola de un solo movimiento por la mitad. El soldado callo de rodillas mientras que su cola cae unos metros atrás. el soldado se voltea a ver pero el muchacho ya estaba frente suyo apuntado con el mismo objeto con el que mato a su camarada sin poder reaccionar. Épsilon apretó el gatillo de su Glock acabando con la vida de la creatura.

-me lo están poniendo muy fácil-.

[te dije... que no era... necesario... tal exageración... de armas].

-bien si tienen pensado atacarme uno por uno será mejor que le ponga fin a esto de una ves por todas-.

Guardando la Glock y el cuchillo en sus fundas respectivas, saca y tomando la Uzi que estaba en su espalda. La carga y apunta con cuidado hacia las verdes creaturas y abre fuego sin dudarlo apuntando cuidadosamente de no dañar a los ponis que estaban en las jaulas, era una lluvia de balas que impactaba sin piedad en los cuerpos de los opresores que no podían hacer nada para impedir tal ataque. El pequeño líder solo podía ver como sus soldados eran atravesados por los proyectiles y sus cuerpos caen completamente en sangrentados al suelo.

Épsilon apunto al pequeño bastardo el cual solo puso una cara de terror y se digno a disparar sin ningún remordimiento pero el pequeño extendió ambos brazos con las manos abiertas rápidamente y cuando las balas se disponían a llegar contra su objetivos estos terminaron por desviarse como si alguna clase de pared de acero les impidiera el camino.

El muchacho detuvo el fuego al ver que no podía dañarlo y el pequeño bajo con cuidado sus abrazo, para luego extender solo uno al parecer tenia pensado atacarlo lo que épsilon presintió y volvió a apuntarlo eso hizo que la rata volviera a extender abrazos.

[al parecer... no puede atacar... y defenderse ... al mismo... tiempo].

El muchacho no bajo su arma ni la rata sus brazos haciendo que ambos estuvieran así por un cierto tiempo pero luego el joven se percato de los ponis que estaban atrapados así que comenzó a caminar de lado y comenzó hacer disparos entre cortados desde diferentes ángulos y el resultado era el mismo las balas se desviaban al impacto de esa extraña pared invisible.

-es inútil cualquier intento de tus ataques no me dañara, gracias a mi escudo- dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa burlesca.

-no intentaba dañarte- respondió el joven decía mientras se colocaba en su lugar inicial

Entonces la pequeña rata escucha el ruido como si algo metálico callera al suelo cuando voltea a ver. Los candados que mantenían cerrado las jaulas se habían roto y caído junto con una de las paredes de la jaula ahora los ponis eran libres de poder escapar.

[Física... simple inepto]

-¡BIEN AHORA TODO PONI SALGA Y BUSQUE REFUGIO!-

El pequeño no podía creer nada lo que estaba pasando todo su trabajo de reunir unicornios para los fines placeres de su amo habían sido arruinados por un simple humano que para él es un simple ignorante de magia y de una raza inferior de evolución ahora todos esos ponis estaban escapando y ocultándose dentro de sus casa. Twilight era cargado por su amiga Applejack y pinkie pie estaba cargando al Sr. cake con la pequeña cake que estaba echo un ovillo preocupado por su padre y junto con el resto de sus amigas se dirigieron donde la se ocultaba, todas pasaron rápidamente al lado de épsilon sin antes darle una mirada de agradecimiento pero el joven ni se inmuto en responder la mirada estaba mas concentrado en el pequeño.

El cual en un momento de desesperación se concentro en algunos unicornios para poder atraparlos pero no pudo hacer nada ya que recibió un fuerte impacto en una pierna y callo al suelo mientras sangraba sin control y el dolor era insoportable, trato de levantarse pero cuando lo hizo algo lo volvió a empujar al suelo resulto ser que tenia el pie del humano en su espalda apuntándolo preparado para acabar con todo pero en misara de segundos antes de que pudiera jalar el gatillo algo toma al joven y se lo lleva muy alto en el cielo.

-creo que se te olvido a mis aves-dijo el pequeño entre risas

[Aunque odie... decírtelo...tiene razón]

Épsilon era elevado hasta las nubes por una horrible ave sin piel. Trata de quitarse sus horribles patas de encima pero esta no lo soltaba, enterrándole las garras hasta que logro hacerlo sangrar luego cuando el ave ya se había elevado lo suficiente este lo soltó dejándolo caer a un inminente final contra el piso. Mientras caía un grupo de aves similares comenzaron a rasguñarlo y picotearlo mientras pasaban volando de un lado a otro contra él, finalmente el cuerpo del joven toco suelo o mejor dicho un puesto de manzanas su cuerpo término con múltiples fracturas algunas expuestas a simple vista. Los ponis quedaron en total impacto su héroe humano había sido asesinado de una cruel brutal manera, especialmente Twilight y sus amigas que no lo podían creer. Fluttershy quedo en un estado de shock total que no reaccionaba, mientras que el resto solo podía sentir mucha pena y rabia.

-raza inferior...-la rata puso sus manos en su pierna donde tenia la herida y un brillo negro comenzó a salir de allí, en segundo la herida ya estaba sanado

-...bueno... ¿ahora que hago?...esto muy mal, mi amo se va a molestar-

El sonido de una voz quejándose ante el dolor, resulto ser uno de los soldados que aun seguía vivo era uno de los mas altos y fornidos, rápidamente hizo lo mismo que antes y sano rápidamente las heridas de su soldado luego le materializo una gran hacha en ese momento otro cuerpo callo del cielo resulto ser una de sus aves luego le siguió otra y otra, unas tras una fueron cayendo. El pequeño no comprendía que sucedía hasta que unas sombras en el cielo lo cubrían miro hacia arriba y resulto ser un grupo de pegasos usando armaduras doradas, en sus lomos estaba amarrados con una correa y jalaban un carruaje cuyo tripulante resulto ser la misma celestia junto a su hermana luna.

-la princesa celestia y la princesa luna... pero ¿que hacen aquí?- pregunto la unicornio lavanda

-yo las llame...-

Entonces Twilight se volteo a ver y era Spike en acto seguido Twilight se acerca a su pequeño asiste bebe dragón para abrazarlo al saber que se encontraba bien. Lastima que no podía decir lo mismo del humano. la unicornio le había prometido a la princesa el regresarlo sano y salvo pero ahora se encontraba muerto una gran sensación de culpabilidad recorrió su mente le había fallado a la princesa y sobre todo hizo que una familia haya perdido un hijo, no tenia la cara para ver a celestia y mucho menos para decirle a los padres por lo ocurrido.

-No... Puede... ser...- hablo Applejack muy sorprendida

Twilight fue a ver que pasaba y lo que vio simplemente no tenia explicación el humano estaba de pie en muy mal estado con algunos huesos expuestos y múltiples cortadas pero estaba de pie caminando en dirección al soldado lo hacia lento y cojeando eso hizo que Fluttershy reaccionara y rápidamente salió de la casa a evitar que siguiera luchando

-eehh.. señor épsilon por favor deténgase...ya es suficiente. La princesa celestia ahora se encargara de todo, usted ahora necesita descansar necesita de atención medica-

-debo...debo...proteger... a los que me necesiten... Aun cuando... no lo quieran...- fue lo único que dijo

Ignoro lo que la Pegaso le decía, seguía caminando mientras que dejaba un camino de su sangre, desenfundo su Glock y apuntaba hacia el soldado sin dejar de avanzar comenzó a dispara pero la creatura usaba su hacha para evitar los proyectiles mientras que la poni seguía tratando de convencerlo de desistir sus ataques y que necesitaba de que alguien tratara sus heridas.

-por favor señor basta, necesita ayuda si fuera tan amable de...-

Fluttershy fue interrumpida de repentinamente cuando el muchacho la hizo a un lado en ese momento algo cayo en el rostro de la Pegaso que ella percato y se examino eran gotas de sangre para cuando había fijado su mirada al humano el soldado le había cortado la mano en el hacha. Al parecer se la creatura se dirigió atacar directamente y en un intento de impedir que resultara herida el humano lo había apartado del peligro, él cayo de rodillas y el soldado estaba listo para darle el golpe final pero rápidamente el humano se puso de pie tomo su cuchillo y apuñalo al soldado en el estomago acto seguido sin sacar el cuchillo del estomago de la creatura le hizo un corte en vertical hacia arriba.

El soldado dio un paso hacia atrás mientras que desde su estomago hasta su pecho sangraba sin detenerse. Entonces el humano tomo una de sus granadas de cinta verde quitándoles el seguro y se lo incrusto dentro alojándolo entre sus costillas para luego empujarlo. El soldado no comprendió lo que hizo pero en un par de segundos el cuerpo del soldado exploto en miles de pedazos manchando al pequeño líder dejándolo con un inmenso terror.

-ahora... tu-

-¿qu...que...que cosa eres?... los humanos son incapaces esto...tu.. Tendrías que estar muerto-

-lo estoy... hace 6 años-

-no te acerques, sea lo que seas no te acerques... te lo advierto-

-¿oh que... me vas a matar?... Me... me gustaría que lo intentaras-

[En verdad... nos gustaría que... lo intentara]

Épsilon se fue en contra del que provoco todo este ataque con la intención de robar, secuestrar y asesinar a un grupo ponis inocentes mas a un indefenso bebe después de que acabara podría volver a su mundo.

-Voy hacerte... lo mismo que.. le hice a tus soldados... pero mil veces peor-

-¡DIJE QUE TE ALEJES!-

Una extraña fuerza invisible alejo al humano arrastrándose unos cuantos metros lejos del pequeño. El cuerpo del humano cayó al lado de flutteshy lo que le provoco mucha rabia al ver como un ser de tanta maldad en su corazón podía hacer esto lastimar a ponis inocentes y tristeza al ver como su salvador dio todo para asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo. Fluttershy se iba a atreverse a ir contra el pequeño desgraciado pero en ese momento se puso frente a ella celestia y luna junto con los pegasos guardianes.

-será mejor que ayudes al muchacho el aun esta vivo... por el momento-

Continuara...


	6. ¿Y TU QUIEN ERES? 1ra parte

**YAY ACTUALIZACION**

**bueno por cosas de la vida mi amiga que edita mis cap esta muy ocupada con los estudios asi que no quise molestarla  
><strong>

**asi que ya saben esto esta escrito como las weas xDD y agradesco lo que leen y dejar su comentarios de verdad muchas gracias  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y TU QUIEN ERES?1ra parte<strong>

-¡ESTAN EN TODAS PARTES!- pude escuchar una voz la que al parecer era de John Courtland

-¡SOLO SIGAN DISPARANDO!- le respondió otro pero esta voz me dio a entender que era de una edad mayor ese era Mac Baltimore

-¿Cómo es posible que hayan logrando entrar a la base- escuche preguntar a Suicidio a pesar de estar alejado del grupo por tratar de tomar mejor posición

Cuando me percate una extraña forma humana que tenia varios tentáculos por ambos brazos estaba apunto de atacar a Suicidio y el no se había percatado de aquella creatura tan solo seguía disparando para evitar que mas de esas cosas sigan entrando entonces yo use de mi rifles automático y le dispara a aquella creatura protegiéndolo para entonces cuando cayo muerta. Suicidio se dio cuenta y me dio las gracias, ¿por que creen que lo llamamos suicidio?, siempre es imprudente poniéndose en peligro a propósito como si buscara la muerte, pero se que el no es así después de que le quite aquella cosa de encima volvió a su puesto original

-Gracias Épsilon de debo una- me dijo en agradecimiento y luego sigo descargando su metralleta hacia la entrada

-me debes como mil suicidio- le dije mientras yo apuntaba en la misma dirección

Decidí arrojar una granada ya que había muchos cuerpos muertos por el suelo y me estaban estorbando además de que mataría uno que otro de seguro para cuando la granada se activo me despejo mejor el camino y de paso como dije mato algunas de esas cosas solo tenia que esperar que el humo de disipara pero aun así seguía disparando, si o si le iba a dar a alguna de esas cosas mientras lo hacia pude notar que del humo se hacia presente la figura de alguien que me parecía familiar poco a poco se acercaba y pude notar mas claro de quien se trataba

-¿papá?-

En efecto era él, pero era imposible el había muerto ¿será realmente él? una alegría me había inundado completamente no quise dudar así que fui hacia él para abrazarlo, él también me espero con los brazos abiertos hasta que llegue.

-papá... pensé que estabas muerto- le dije casi en lagrimas por la emoción

-jamás te dejaría solo-

Fije mi ojos en él pero lo que vi simplemente me dejo sin habla, no tenia cabeza era completamente el cuerpo de mi padre pero no tenia su cabeza, estaba confundido y asustado sobre todo muy asustado

-jamás te dejaría solo-fue lo que volvió a decir a pesar de... ya saben

Entonces me tomo por los hombros con fuerza lastimándome y me empujo al suelo, cuando me levantarme todo el caos que estaba ocurriendo había sedado y yo me encontraba en una oscuridad total no podía ver nada, pero si oía que algo se aproximaba no podría explicarlo el ruido era extraño y tampoco sabría decirte de donde provenía aun portaba mi rifle así que solo me digne a disparar hacia todos lados ante el miedo esperando que sea lo que sea dejara de acercarse pero cada ves se escucha mas y mas fuerte ese sonido, yo solo seguía disparando hasta que me quede sin balas entonces saque mi cuchillo era lo único que me quedaba.

-¡VEN MALDITO ... NO TE TENGO MIEDO!- mentí estaba aterrado

Uno, quizás el peor de los miedos es no comprender lo que pasa o las razones de tal cosa y yo no sabia en donde mierda estaba y donde estaba todo el mundo ¿Cómo es posible que todo haya desaparecido? solo me encontraba en una oscuridad total y con algo que no sabia que era pero luego el ruido se dejo de escuchar y me creí a salvo hasta que una extraña sustancia viscosa me callo en la mano lo examine y era realmente asqueroso, mire hacia arriba pero no logro ver bien lo que era ya que me tomo de la cara y me llevo hacia la oscuridad.

Luego abrí mis ojos solo fue otra pesadilla cada ves son mas extraños o mas frecuentes por culpa de eso e sufrido de insomnio, tratando de olvidar el asunto al despertar me di cuenta que me encontraba en una habitación diferente al del palacio ya que los muebles eran diferentes lleno de estantes con libros y la cama era para un solo pero también no me encontraba del todo solo era acompañado por un individuo

-Que bueno que ya despertó, ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-como si hubiera caído desde un rascacielos... ¿y por que rayos huelo a puré de manzanas?-

-Bueno eso es porque..-

-olvídelo ya se el porque- la interrumpí y luego me levante de la cama otra ves me encontraba semidesnudo solo usado mi bóxer negro pero al menos mis heridas ya habían sanado y había recuperado mi brazo después de haber sido cortado esta como nuevo

Aun que mi hombro izquierdo estaba en posición incorrecta así que solo la volví a colocar en su lugar, se escucho claramente el ruido de los cartílagos acomodarse eso hizo que mi compañera se estremeciera de morbo.

-ouch!... eso debe dolor..-

-uno se acostumbra...¿y mi ropa?-

Ella hace levitar un paquete el cual me entrega, revise su interior y había ropa nueva... bueno era la misma de siempre unos jeans oscuros, polero blanca, una camisa negra y unos converse negros además de los calcetines pero se suponía de deberían estar todo ensangrentado lo se porque recuerdo lo que paso.

-¿Qué le paso a mi otra ropa?- no es que me importara

-esta hecha ceniza-

-no recuerdo que la cosa que sea que ataco la villa me haya prendido fuego- le dije con incredulidad

-bueno...-

-olvídelo-

Comencé a vestirme para luego sentarme en la cama, cuando me percate que habían cenizas y trozos de piel quemada supongo que dijo la verdad pero eso no lo puedo recordad lo ultimo que recuerdo es que esa bastarda rata me lanzo lejos con mucha fuerza, alguna extraña fuerza invisible.

[Recuerda que... estas en un...mundo mágico]

-verdad-

-¿te sucede algo?-

-solo me duele el cuerpo-le dije aun sentado en la cama con la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo

-creo que no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es-

-Princesa luna hermana de la princesa celestia, tu te encargar de traer la noche a este mundo de caballo parlantes-

[Sabes... no es de caballero... interrumpir a... una dama]

-ehmm si.. ¿como lo supo?-

-lo leí en un libro, además tu hermana quería que desayunara con usted creo que buena idea el rechazar la invitación-

-supongo .. que tiene razón-

-celestia les esta explicando sobre mi no es así-

-si-

-también sobre lo otro verdad-

-te refieres sobre el ataque a poniville, pues si y todos están algo sorprendidos sobre ti y la señora cake esta muy agradecida por salvar a su hijo en especial el señor cake que aun le cuenta no cree que un humano este aquí en Equestria , las chicas es..-

-sabes que no me refiero a eso... ustedes dos ya lo saben después de lo sucedido con el dragón pero el asunto es como tu hermana les explicara de un humano que aparentemente no puede morir y si bien se lo que leí de ella es también una representante de los supuestos elementos de la armonía por lo que no esta en su criterio mentir-

-esperaba que usted nos pudiera explicar con eso-

Ella tan solo me miro al parecer algo molesta debo suponer porque parezco un sábelo todo además de que no la dejo terminar de hablar.

-¿donde me encuentro?-

-estas en la biblioteca de la señorita Twilight-

-puedes decirme ¿que paso después de que me desmaye? Por favor-

-bueno... nosotros habíamos recibido una carta de auxilio por parte de Spike el joven dragón asistente de la señorita Twilight. La cual decía que unos extraños seres de apariencia entre dragones y...-

-serpientes y lagartos- la corregí volviendo a interrumpir

-¿disculpa?-

-que eran una especia entre de humanos y reptiles conocidos como reptilianos-

-y acaso los dragones no son reptiles también- cuestionando mi conclusión

-si.. Pero ninguno de ellos tenía la apariencia o caracterización de tener descendencia de dragones, solo era de serpientes y lagartos-

-¿y como puedes saber eso?-

-solo lo se-

-bueno... ¿me dejaras terminar de explicar?-

-adelante no se que te lo impide- eso fue pesado

[si.. lo fue]

-bueno...cuando recibimos la carta sobre la invasión a la villa mi hermana y yo nos pusimos en marcha junto a un grupo de pegasos guardianes a protegerla para cuando nos íbamos acercando nos percatamos que unas extrañas aves que jamás había visto estaban todas juntas en picada como si estuvieran...-

-Se todo lo que paso en ese momento, ve al punto cuando me desmayo-

La alicornia parecía mas molesta por el hecho de no dejarla hablar pero aun así conservo la postura solo dejo soltar un suspiro y continuo.

-el líder enemigo te había lanzado lejos con una onda expansiva psíquica, caíste al lado de la señorita Fluttershy y ella estaba por lo que pude notar muy molesta por lo que te hicieron por lo que se iba a enfrentar al líder pero mi hermana con conmigo y los guardianes alados nos interpusimos en su camino y le pedimos que atendieran tus heridas pero en ese momentos humo comenzó a salir de tu cuerpo hasta estar completamente en llamas.-

-eso explica la piel quemada en la cama...-

-la señorita Fluttershy comenzó a asustarse al no saber que hacer pero en una acción rápida llego la señorita Rainbow dash que puso una nube negra y comenzó a saltar sobre ella para liberar el agua en su interior y así apagar las llamas que te consumían.-

-¿momento aquí pueden tocar las nubes y transportarlas y sacarle el agua a saltos?-

-solamente los pegasos tienen esa capacidad-

-Bien, prosigue -

-después de eso tu cuerpo realmente quedo muy mal, pero increíblemente aun seguía con vida ya que trataste de levantarte y seguir en tu lucha pero la señorita Fluttershy te detuvo para que no te levantaras luego llego Twilight junto con el resto de sus amigas y traía consigo un Kit de primero auxilios pero ...ehmm..- ella se detuvo en seguir contando como si no supiera explicar lo que seguía

-¿que sucede? Continua-

-es que bueno... luego..- estaba un poco preocupada en como explicar como si no supiera si lo entendería

-¿Morí verdad?-

La alicornia se sorprendió al saber que supe lo que había pasado y solo acentuó con la cabeza con una mirada muy triste.

-entro en shock... la señorita Fluttershy tomo con fuerza sus manos con sus pezuñas y le decía que no se fuera y apretara sus pezuñas si es que la escuchaba pero su cuerpo temblaba y su respiración se le dificultaba quizás por estar lleno de... sangre en los pulmones ya que tosía mucha... a la señorita Fluttershy realmente la vi muy asustada cuando veía como no podía hacer algo para ayudarlo... finalmente usted falleció y ella tan solo rompió a llorar-

[wow... alguien que... se preocupa... por ti]

-luego ¿que paso?-

- Fluttershy estaba esta vez completamente decidida a encarar al líder pero mi hermana nuevamente se interpuso y le pidió a Twilight que si podía llevar tu cuerpo y dejar descansar en la biblioteca, ella se extraño pero obedeció y pidió que los elementos la acompañaran y esperaran allí.-

-bueno eso explica el porque solo recuerdo la parte en que el pequeño bastardo me manda a volar-

[luego tendremos ...que arreglar ciertos... asuntos con... esa rata]

-¿Dónde esta tu hermana con las demás?-

-mi hermana esta abajo sentada esperando que tu bajes a dar respuestas, ya que las demás están preguntándose el por que te mantienen aquí si se supone que estas muerto y se debería hacer un funeral conmemorativo en tu honor mientras que la señorita Fluttershy sigue llorando-

-¿y que paso con la rata?-

-escapo...-

-¿como que escapo?-

-el simplemente ya no estaba cuando nos volteamos a ver, todos estábamos concentrados en ti cuando tu cuerpo comenzó a estar en llamas-

Me levanta de la cama y me dirigí hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación, ya había oído suficiente. La unicornio morada ya estaba a salvo por lo que espero que haya buscado la forma de sacarme de este mundo, sus problemas no son asunto mío, yo tengo mis propios problemas en mi ciudad y no tengo tiempo que perder con un grupo de caballos coloridos y parlantes-

-¿adonde vas?-

-pues ya tuve suficiente de este mundo, yo me largo-

Salí de la habitación y baje por unas escaleras que estaban cerca, cuando iba llegando hacia abajo logre escuchar los llantos de alguien supongo que era Fluttershy como dijo la princesa me quede un rato escondido para escuchar lo que sucedía.

*punto de vista de Fluttershy*

Me encontraba muy mal el señor épsilon acaba de morir lo vi morir con mis propios ojos por lo mas que intente mantenerlo despierto de todas formas se fue, lo siento si digo esto pero espero que celestia atrape ese quien sea que fuese y lo haga pagar por lo que le hico al señor épsilon, aun me sorprendió su perseverancia pero no fue la suficiente para mantenerse con vida. él había salvado a la señora Cake y a su pequeño hijo, no merecía morir de tal forma.

-ten flutteshy esto te ayudara un poco.. creo- Twilight se había acercado con una taza de té.

-gr..gracias Twilight.- fue lo único que dije

¿Ayudarme?... lo siento Twilight pero no creo que una simple taza de té pueda ayudarme, se que solo conocí al señor épsilon un día pero estoy segura que no era alguien de mal corazón pude verlo por sus ojos, unos ojos que mostraban mucha calma pero a la ves tanta tristeza, y hablando de tristeza creo que después de todo no soy la única Pinkie pie estaba con la cabeza agachada y su pelo se había vuelto liso y estaba haciendo acompañada por rarity, Applejack estaba sentada con sombrero en el corazón de seguro estará rezando o pensando el épsilon, Rainbow Dash se veía muy molesta me atrevo a decir que estará pensando lo mismo que yo. en cuento a Twilight la vi nerviosa muy nerviosa y triste la única que estaba calmada era la princesa celestia no podía notar ni un rasgo de tristeza y preocupación ,es muy buena ocultando sus emociones o bien no le interesa para nada lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero celestia no es así, entonces ¿Por qué trajo el cuerpo a la biblioteca de Twilight?.

-AAAHH... no lo soporto mas estamos perdiendo tiempo, yo digo que salgamos y busquemos a esa maldita rata y que pague por lo que hizo- dijo Rainbow dash rompiendo el silencio

-estoy de acuerdo con dash- dijo applejack

-no acepto la violencia, pero creo que esta ves lo justifica- dijo rarity

-yo le tenia una fiesta de bienvenida preparada especialmente para el- hablo pinkie en un tono bajo y triste

-princesa yo creo que mis amigas tiene razón, será mejor poner el cuerpo del señor épsilon en...- twilight se dirigía a la princesa

-chicas por favor cálmense todo estaba bien- ella era la única que estaba en calma

-princesa ¿como puede decir que todo esta bien?, una vida se acaba de perder- Twilight y todas nosotras quedamos muy extrañas por lo que dijo

-y gracias a eso miles se salvaron- celestia no puede ser tan fria

-pero prince..- Twilight fue interrumpida cuando celestia se voltio a vernos

-twilight mi mas fiel estudiante, y mis queridas ponis portadoras de los elementos, ¿creen que yo alguna ves les mentiría?, si quieren saber que haremos con el joven épsilon mejor pregúntenle a él-

-pero... el esta muerto- dije yo sin mirarla

-no lo esta, solo esta escondido en las escaleras- me respondió y fijo su mirada en las escaleras con un sonrisa.

-perdone princesa... pero allí no hay nadie-le dijo applejack

-vamos épsilon, las chicas están muy preocupadas por ti-

*Punto de vista de Épsilon*

-¿y bien que estas esperando para salir?- me voltee a ver y era luna que estaba detrás de mí

[Ella tiene... razó, no...Dejaras a... la yegua... como una... loca]

Solo di un suspiro y termine de bajar junto con luna cuando eso paso las chicas quedaron en un estado de impacto total, realmente no se lo creían me habían visto morir con sus propios ojos de como todo mi cuerpo había terminado en un mal y ahora estaba frente a ellas como si nada, supongo que la princesita espero que yo les explicara esto.

-¿me alegro que ya se encuentre bien- me hablo celestia

Iba hablar pero en ese momento me vi tirado en el suelo bajo dos cosas de color rosa y amarillo resultaron ser pinkie pie y Fluttershy que me estaban abrazando con fuerza

[aaww... que tierno]

-bien.. basta no mas abrazos, aun me duele todo-

Pinkie pie fue la primera en soltarme pero Fluttershy aun me estaba abrazando pude notar que estaba llorando, no se el porque pero al verla así hizo sentir también un poco mal ¿realmente estaba muy preocupada por mi? Me levante tomándola en mis brazos y la cargue como quien carga a su hijo.

-pero...pero .. Como... usted... usted estaba muerto... y según se no existe un hechizo capas de revivir a los muertos creo...¿fue usted princesa luna?- pregunto Twilight que estaba muy confundida

-no señorita Twilight, yo no e traído al señor épsilon de vuelta entre los vivo-

-¿entonces como?.. no pudo hacerlo por su cuenta-

-de hecho si lo hizo- le respondió luna

-¿es broma verdad?-

Celestia, luna y yo nos la quedamos mirando con una cara de seriedad la que comprendió que no estábamos haciendo ninguna broma

-pero eso es imposible- dijo ella aun sin podre creerlo

-¿por que te cuesta tanto creerlo?, estoy aquí cargando a la señorita Fluttershy en mis brazos y hablando contigo -

-épsilon porque no mejor les explicas a todas sobre tu habilidad-

-¿habilidad?- hablaron todas a la vez incluyendo a Fluttershy que levanto su cabeza para mirarme

Las quede mirando a todas la verdad no quería explicar nada solo quería irme lo mas pronto posible pero como decía mi viejo, "a mal paso darle prisa" di otro suspiro y procedí a explicar el como estoy aquí como si nada hubiera pasado conmigo, como volví a recuperar mi brazo y el como mi piel estaba nueva sin marcas de cortes o quemaduras también el hecho de cómo regrese de los muertos sin ser un fantasma o un zombi, al principio les costo entender... bueno solo a 5. Twilight comprendió perfectamente lo que explique y al parecer estaba muy asombrada, escuchaba cada palabra, tomando notas hasta que termine de explicar.

-A ver si comprendí bien, posees la capacidad de curar cualquier tipo de daño físico que te hagan sin importar el grado que sea ¿incluyendo los fatales?- resumió en pocas palabras rainbow dash

-Eeh.. Si-

-ESO DEFINITIVAMENTE ES 20% MAS GENIAL DE LAS COSAS QUE EVISTO Y ESCUCHADO-

Continuara...


End file.
